Dragon Ball Z: Shadow's of the Past
by Ignotus2
Summary: A very dark, sinister story dealing with Buu, Cell, and all the other villains Goku has ever fought. They've escaped HELL, and all have one thing on their minds . . . revenge. (Chapter 13 up)
1. HELL

Dragonball Z: Shadows of the Past  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: HELL  
  
  
  
The punch landed hard on Nappa's jaw. The pureblooded saiyan's eyes glazed over as the wind was knocked out of him. His muscular 230 pound frame fell to the ground with a thud. Nappa's attacker raised their hand and he cowered on the ground, placing his hands over his bald head, all the while writhing in pain.  
  
"You worm! How dare you come that close to me!" the perfect android known as Cell shouted. His green and black armor squeaked when he extended his finger to point, "Don't ever come that close to me again!"  
  
An evil cackle came from another monster's mouth as he tortured the other saiyan being held in their cell, "Your race should have been exterminated long ago," Frieza hissed as his grip around Raditz's throat tightened, " I feel like it is part my fault, letting Goku live when I did. But who would have thought that an inferior monkey would become a super saiyan! But you . . . YOU had the best chance of killing him and you blew it!"  
  
With ease the white and purple tyrant that had traits of a reptile whipped Raditz into the stone wall that lined the rear of the prison. The former saiyan elite grabbed his head in obvious pain but never let out a whimper. Decades in the same jail with the most devious and evil powers in the galaxy caused him to toughen up. They stopped trying to fight back long ago. Day after day he thought to himself that their days would come, that one day he would fight back and they would be sorry. There was a doubt as to why he had ever served Frieza . . . you can only die once in the living world, but in Otherworld Raditz had been killed many times or at least within an inch of his life just because he was of saiyan heritage.  
  
"Hey you guys, quiet in there!" a lower demon working for King Yamma screamed, "Don't make me get Pikon to settle you down like last time!" The thin, blue demon snickered and then continued his rounds.  
  
They all hushed up. Cell was the first to break the silence. He sneered at Frieza and King Cold, Frieza's father. He had loathed his 'roommates' since the day he arrived, but over the years he had come to bear them. Cell wasn't a great friend to the bundle of misfits he lived with, but during his confinement he had come to know more about the tenants in HELL's maximum security prison. Along with Frieza, the buffoons known as the Ginyu force shared a room somewhere else in the facility. From what he heard about them, he knew that they were eager to show off their grace and looks but had no will to improve their skills and power.  
  
Turliss was another inmate hanging out somewhere else. Cell had never seen him, but he learned that the man was a saiyan that looked remarkably like Goku and because of that he hated him immediately. There was talk that he had his own goons, just like Frieza had, and no doubt they were just as incompetent.  
  
Cooler, Frieza's big brother, was also part of the chain gang in HELL. Unlike anybody else down in the bowels of Snake Way, he actually had two chances to destroy Kakarot, but failed both times. During the first encounter, Cooler had powered up into an unheard of Fifth form. His power was unmatched and he out fought Goku at every turn. His failure came when Goku managed to tap his super saiyan powers. Cooler had never seen such an immense increase of power in such short time. He found himself hard pressed to match the limitless power that Goku possessed and was thrown into the Sun. The second time he failed, it was in the heart of the Big Gete Star. He had been floating in space, barely alive, and the sentient machine merged with his organic parts. He became MetaCooler, the most powerful thing in the galaxy, but again he could hardly understand the powers of super saiyans. Vegeta and Goku had teamed up, focusing their power on the Gete Star's absorbers. Unable to take the input, the absorbers failed and began a chain reaction which destroyed the metallic planet. Goku had been victorious yet again.  
  
Along with these superpowers of the underworld, there were a ten times as many cronies and flunkies in the lower security prison cells located elsewhere in the facility. Zarbon, Dodoria, and even Kewie were biding their time just rotting away locked up there. Everybody in HELL pined away for the day when they would get another chance to fight their jailors, Kakarot, and all those that had helped him. They all lived for that day . . .  
  
But with Pikon standing in their way, that day seemed like it would never come. Pikon, the greatest champion of Otherworld, could not and would not be defeated. Once a month he'd come down to train. He'd pick on somebody and then beat the tar out of them. It worked as a great deterrent to keep the prisoners from escaping and to keep them behaving. Tomorrow however, it would be different.  
  
The lesser demon guard walking the beaten path around the small mountain fortress scratched his blue skin. The endless sun and heat in HELL caused his skin to get very dry during the summer. He was thinking of what type of moisturizer to use when a loud ring interrupted his thinking and shook him up, "What! Wha? Huh? Oh . . . my cell phone." The voice on the other line was garbled and nobody but him could make it out. Raditz looked on from behind the bars intently. This sort of thing happened often. It was usually an appointed secretary for the Grand Kai calling to make an appointment for the monthly battle. He hoped that he could skip out on a fight this time around, "Uh huh, yup . . . I got ya. WOW! Really? I can't wait to see this. I'll have to call my friends up! Yeah, uh huh . . . thanks. You too, bye now!" The guard quickly turned around and walked back towards the saiyan's cell.  
  
Upon reaching the barred room, he screamed out who tomorrow's contestant would be, "Raditz, Nappa . . . you two are both going to fight Pikon tomorrow. Get plenty to eat tonight you guys. You know you won't be able to get your mouths open for weeks! HA HA!!!"  
  
Raditz reached his arm out at the demon, trying to strangle the bastard for taunting him, "You just wait little man," the long-haired saiyan breathed," When I get out of here . . . you'll be the first casualty."  
  
"Shut up fool, you couldn't harm a fly with such a low power level. Sit down monkey . . . you're stinking up the place," Frieza teased.  
  
Raditz looked over at Nappa, 'The big guy's bones are already aching from today's beating. I wonder how he'll feel after tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
POWER LEVELS  
  
I created power levels based on length of training (most of these guys have been in HELL for almost 20 years) and on how long they've been in HELL. It should give you a good idea on who would win in a fight.  
  
Raditz: 800,000  
  
Nappa: 1,200,000  
  
Cell: 50,000,000  
  
Frieza (Perfect/form4): 14,000,000  
  
King Cold (Form 2): 16,000,000  
  
Turliss: 3,000,000  
  
Cooler (Perfect/Metaform4): 40,000,000  
  
Zarbon: 120,000  
  
Dodoria: 80,000  
  
Recoome: 112,000  
  
Jeice: 130,000  
  
Burter: 145,000  
  
Guldo: 60,000  
  
Captain Ginyu: 600,000 


	2. BREAKOUT!

Chapter 2: BREAKOUT!  
  
  
  
The Dead Zone. A hell within a hell. In its perfect darkness it contained some of the nastiest and vile monsters ever born. To the ones that knew of its existence, it was a last resort to dispose of the 'untouchable' beings of the universe. Garlic and his son Garlic Junior were both permanent residents of it, and soon it would get two more . . .  
  
"Master Dabura, he's ready to be thrown in," a tough, muscular hero from the universe's antiquity stated. He had coarse, blonde hair that ran over his shoulders and a body that depicted strength. He was known as Baer the Great on his home world. In all fairness, he should have taken his place among the great heroes in otherworld. But due to the nature of his death, he was thrown into a semi-purgatory somewhere between Otherworld and HELL. Only in the last few months was he given a chance to prove himself. After the defeat of Buu, a new position had been created in the Otherworld hierarchy. Along with the recently reformed Dabura, Baer had been promoted to the job of watch dog of the final Dead Zone gate.  
  
It was a horrible job to give to a hero, but you should understand the circumstances of how he died before judging the decision made by the kais. A ferocious swarm of aliens had taken over his planet which was located somewhere in the West Kai's quadrant. They killed millions of his kin and if he had waited any longer to strike back they would have become extinct. After everybody was out of the way, they would have spread to other galaxies across outer space and the same thing would have happened to other peoples. He fought his way through hordes or the aliens, but when one was killed, ten would take its place. He had no other choice, so in a final attack, he destroyed his own planet. The alien race was exterminated, but his people died too. He sacrificed millions of lives to save trillions. It was the only thing he could do . . .  
  
"Has the Kai Metal been fused completely around his body?" Dabura asked and Baer nodded. "Very well then. We wouldn't want him to get out. You may toss the Buu child into the void now." Dabura, once king of the Underworld, had been given the chance of keeping his body in Otherworld if he agreed to overlook the door to the Dead Zone. He reluctantly agreed, but King Yamma supplied him with a generous number of lower demons to do all the dirty work so it was like he had retained his minions from his last position of power.  
  
"Damn this is heavy," Baer groaned as he lifted the cube of Kai metal. Kai metal was the hardest and heaviest mineral in the known universe. Not even the Z sword could mar its surface. The strength of its bonds kept all the prisoners in HELL from escaping and confined Kid Buu so he couldn't wreak havoc.  
  
"Be done with it already, we still have one more tenant to inject into the abyss today, " Dabura grinned as he set his sight on an impish pest squirming to get out of its restraints. The smile was noticeable on his pink face but how could he refrain from showing his joy? It wasn't every day that you could get revenge on your worst enemy . . . especially one that had betrayed you.  
  
Baer threw the block into the Dead Zone and clapped the dust off his paws. Kid Buu's prison passed threw a magical shield holding back the vortex and then disappeared into darkness. He looked over to his boss to see that Dabura would be making the next deposit, "Master Babidi, how nice to see you again. Do you have anything to say for yourself before leaving us?" Wizard Babidi bit down on his gag hard and managed to send out a few words of gibberish before the king of Demons silenced him with a backhand, "Shut up. I don't care about your trite remarks," His little body soared through the dark red-violet skies of the Underworld before screeching to a halt against a group of jagged rocks. Babidi was blinded by the pain but lived through it. He regained his senses to see Dabura walking towards him. The Demon King's white cape flowed around his sky blue jumpsuit with each gust of wind. The turbulent environment around the Dead Zone reminded Dabura much of home, but it caused Babidi to fear for his life. The wizard closed his eyes and a gut wrenching kick hit him square in the stomach. The force of the kick sent him into the dimensional rip and when the wicked sorcerer opened his eyes again he found himself surrounded by darkness.  
  
  
  
Babidi might have gone quietly . . . but all the while Kid Buu had been fighting his prison. After getting beat by Fat Buu, Vegeta, and Goku, the only thing Kid Buu could think about was revenge. He knew the extent of his power had left him, but nothing was impossible to him. The universe had no boundaries in his eyes and he would not be denied it by being cooped up in the center of a piece of metal. Kid Buu dreamed about it, he had nightmares about it . . . it became his only reason to continue fighting the restraints that held him. He had grown smarter through his experiences on Earth, and in Otherworld. He knew there would be only one way to exterminate all life in the universe, and that secret would be found within the Supreme Kais.  
  
At the moment, the Kai metal was serving as one hell of a roadblock to his plan. He had tried for days to crack open his prison. Kid Buu had tried turning himself into boiling liquid, turning into gas, and even blowing up his body but nothing worked. The amount of energy he had exerted was wearing him thin, but Buu would never give in. Hours passed inside the cube, but to him it felt like years. He felt himself losing it, and his thoughts passed in and out of him like water. Once before it had been like this. He had been trapped somewhere with no exit and he felt like he would spend an eternity there. When those emotions flooded his thoughts he lost all control. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the green one know as Piccolo had told him that they were stuck . . . and that there would be no candy for the rest of eternity.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Buu lashed out, reverberating his yell against the walls of the cube, "I won't let this contain me! Nooooooooo!!!!!" Pink bolts of thunder crashed against the interior of the block of Kai Metal. It mixed with blood and his screams to form a storm of hate and despair. It seemed like his exertion would be a waste but that only caused him to yell harder. The tentacle atop his pink body wriggled, causing plumes of steam to erupt from the holes in his back and arms. Unknown to Buu, the substance around him had begun to buckle. On the outside a tiny fissure appeared on the block. His tortured cry escaped and echoed throughout the entire Dead Zone. If there was anybody still alive in the black loneliness, Buu's entrance was widely announced. The fracture on the surface was all he needed. Kid Buu boiled his skin away until his body mass consisted only of pink gas. Molecule by molecule he inched out of his cell until once more he was outside and free.  
  
He came into the same darkness that had been his companion inside the Kai metal mold. Drained of power and famished, he realized leaving the Dead Zone would be an insurmountable task. But somehow, Buu would find his way out of it.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
More Power levels! Here are the ones for this chapter.  
  
Dabura: 50,000,000  
  
Babidi: 7,000  
  
Kid Buu (weak form): 300,000,000  
  
Baer: 10,000,000  
  
Until the other characters have an active part in the chapter, I'll hold off on posting their power levels. I'll try to do more in Chapter 3 so we can get this party started.  
  
Okay, I know that there are probably some questions, so please ask away if you have any! If not, stay around for Chapter 3: Training Day. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Training Day

Chapter 3: Training Day  
  
  
  
A small, golden orb appeared out of nowhere and hurtled towards Goten's head. He easily deflected it away with a slap of his hand and it landed miles away, detonating on the jagged side of a mountain. He spoke in his usual high pitched voice, taunting his sparring partner as the cliff disintegrated far behind him, "Aww, come on Trunks, I thought you were gonna take this match seriously. It determines who catches dinner tonight!"  
  
"Take it easy Goten, I'm in no hurry to enjoy 'nature' as Gohan calls it," Trunks replied. He rolled his shoulders around and pushed his purple bangs out of his eyes before getting back into a battle stance. The orange armbands on his wrists tightened as he flexed his muscles and positioned his fists in front of his body.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so too," Goten added, scratching his head. When he looked back up Trunks was right in front of him, ready to strike. His blow came hard and swift and Goten was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Ha ha, you lose!" Trunks laughed, his navy blue uniform heaving with each giggle.  
  
"No fair, it was a timeout," Goten contested as best he could. He dusted off his own red-orange gi and tied his black belt as tight as he could to restrain himself from yelling at his friend. He didn't hate him, but sometimes Trunks took advantage of Goten and made him feel dumb.  
  
"Nope, you lost. It's your own fault!"  
  
"Guys, guys! Calm down. There's no need to get riled up over this. I'll go get dinner, okay?" Goku said as he took off his boots and placed them on a small boulder," Fish alright?" The two kids nodded, "Okay then, be right back!" Goku waved and then flew off towards the nearest lake.  
  
"Wait up, I'll come with you Goku!" Krillin shouted before his friend was out of ears range. He rolled up the red sleeves on his shirt and took off to catch up. The wind around the Great Forest was refreshing today. It was nice to feel it on blowing on their skin after a tough fight.  
  
No sooner had they left, Trunks spoke up, "Ha ha, it worked just like I planned it!" He jumped for joy and gave Goten a high five.  
  
"Ha, yeah it did. Let's go play now! All this quite is boring me," Goten said. In no time they were running into the forest, joking around and playing games that kids their age usually played.  
  
  
  
"How's that rice coming along Yamcha," Gohan asked, licking his lips as he watched the pot boil over. The pot was about three feet deep and filled with twenty pounds of rice, but to a saiyan, that was no more than an appetizer.  
  
"It's almost done, just a few more minutes. It should be ready by the time your dad gets back." Yamcha told him as he stirred the globs of rice with a large wooden spoon.  
  
"Great," Gohan said, "Ahh, it's so nice to be able to just relax again. No bad guys to fight, no school . . ." He kicked back and leaned into the tall, green grass lining the riverbank. The blades of grass swayed lightly in the breeze and hypnotized Goku's son. His thoughts drifted back to the days when he was Goten and Trunk's age. He used to go on trips with his dad all the time. Oolong and Master Roshi always came along, and Krillin tagged along too. Gohan also remembered his dragon friend Icarus. After he got into Orange Star High School, he didn't have time to hang out with him anymore. One of these days he'd have to stop in and say 'hi'. Over the past few days Gohan had watched the sun rise and set. The colors of the sky in summer were awesome. Sometimes it would be a dark violet with red in the background, and other times the entire sky looked to be filled with gold. Gohan stuck his feet into the cold water of the fast flowing river that was parallel to the forest, letting them cool off after an entire day of walking barefoot.  
  
"So Gohan, what is Videl doing today?" Yamcha asked as he stirred the rice some more. Lifting up the spoon he sampled the rice to make sure it was cooked. With a slight nod he returned it to the pot and awaited Gohan's response.  
  
"Oh, she's got a test in Summer school today. She might be joining us later," Gohan replied, placing his arms behind his head. He had cut his hair short again and it looked almost exactly like Yamcha's apart from the trademark spikiness that ran in his family.  
  
"That sounds good. It guess it is nice to have just us guys around once in a while though, right? When I was with Bulma there were times where I would give anything for some peace and quiet!" Yamcha joked.  
  
"Heh, yeah. Videl and I get along well. She's a great girlfriend," Gohan explained.  
  
"Speaking about us guys, I wonder where Vegeta is . . ."  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp; West City  
  
  
  
At 500 times Earth's normal gravity, training was nothing more than a walk in the park for the Saiyan Prince. He could take much more, but due to technological restraints, this was as high as it could go. Vegeta's regiment of flips, kicks, and combination punches had chiseled his body into perfect form. When he moved, every muscle in his body was accentuated. He could have any woman in the universe if he wanted, but there was one problem . . .  
  
"Oh Vegeta . . . " Bulma said over the intercom in her most seductive voice. Vegeta ignored her and continued to work out. During mid-punch the whirring of the gravity generator shut off and his weight returned to normal.  
  
"Not now woman! I'm in the middle of-" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Bulma arching her back and fixing her shoulder length blue hair. Her slim frame leaned against the door to the training facility as she waited for her husband. She was no slouch in the body department either. Bulma defined everything there was to being a woman. She had a perfect hourglass figure, full lips, and a temper that was matched only by Chi Chi. This woman always got what she wanted . . .  
  
"Trunks is gone for the weekend and my dad and mom are visiting some friends, so how about you take a break and we hang out for a while? It's been awhile since we've been alone," She strutted in slowly, moving her hips back and forth. She'd make sure that Vegeta knew what her intentions were.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No excuses. Come on now," Bulma pushed herself against Vegeta's body and placed a finger under his chin to close his mouth. She then traced her hand down Vegeta's neck to the middle of his chest, "Don't argue. You're powerless before me . . ." Bulma licked her lips and produced a cocky smile. She gave him a peck on the cheek and continued, "There's much more where that came from . . . if you want it," before turning around she stretched her arms out and yawned, "Boy am I tired. I think I'll take a nap in our bed . . ."  
  
Her sweet perfume lingered in the great Vegeta's nostrils as she left the room. He swept his stiff black hair back with his hand and contemplated what to do, 'I'm one of the greatest fighters in the entire universe but I can't even stand up to this woman . . . how pitiful.'  
  
"Oh Vegeta honey," her siren-like beckon came from down the hall.  
  
"I'm coming woman!"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Power Levels for this time  
  
Goku: 18,000,000  
  
Gohan (Mystic): 570,000,000  
  
Vegeta: 20,000,000  
  
Yamcha: 250,000  
  
Krillin: 325,000  
  
Trunks: 10,000,000  
  
Goten: 8,800,000  
  
  
  
He he, I like this chapter a lot. Show's everybody's human side and builds the characters up. I could probably do better on the descriptions though. I'll work on that in future chapters, but for now, please reply and tell me what you think whether it's good or bad. BE sure to check out Chapter 4: The Great Escape later this week. 


	4. The Great Escape

Chapter 4: The Great Escape  
  
In the Dead Zone  
  
A loud howl bellowed through the deep regions of the Dead Zone. Buu's stomach was rumbling again . . . he needed some food. For the last few hours he had been searching for anything to absorb. His antenna glowed red and cast an eerie light against the dark. So far, all he had found was skeletons belonging to forsaken warriors of the past. If Buu couldn't find anything, he would starve. He wouldn't die, but his power would be greatly reduced.  
  
"So hungry," Buu moaned, clutching his aching sides. After aimlessly floating for a few more minutes, he decided to rest to conserve his energy. As he sat there, wishing for something to eat, 'food' presented itself to Buu. Not too far off in the distance he heard the familiar scream of Babidi.  
  
"Damn you Dabura! How dare you throw me in this place!" Babidi screamed into the darkness, "Once I get out of here I'll hunt you down and destroy you! DO you hear me Dabura? DESTROY YOU!"  
  
"Hello Babidi,"  
  
The wizard suddenly noticed a faint light around him and jerked his head around to see Buu with a wicked smile on his face, "Why Buu, how nice to see you here!" Babidi said in his most flattering tone, "How are you today?"  
  
"Hungry," Buu replied, patting his stomach.  
  
"You don't plan on eating me do you, an old friend?" Babidi cried, backing away as slowly as he could.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Buu exploded in laughter and nodded his head.  
  
"But Buu . . . What's that!" Babidi pointed behind the pink monster and sure enough Buu looked. While he was distracted, Babidi made a run for it. He didn't get to far however. The tentacle on Buu's head pursued the wizard through the eternal night and wrapped around his torso. The pink appendage whipped back and Babidi found himself face to face with Buu, "No! Don't Buu! I can-"  
  
"Chocolate cake!" hot pink lightning shocked Babidi and stopped him from saying anymore. His light green skin gradually turned dark brown, and his body contorted into the shape of a compact cylinder. His orange cape magically turned into chocolate frosting and the change was complete.  
  
Buu flipped the cake above his head and it fell straight into his mouth. He swallowed it whole and licked his lips when he was done digesting the cake, "Mmmmm, much better . . ." The powers and knowledge of Babidi became integrated with his own, and after a few seconds Buu was recharged. He was still too weak to break free of the Dead Zone, but he would remedy that soon enough. Calling on the magic of Babidi, Buu chanted a few words and cast a spell that transformed the insides of the Dead Zone into a copy of Earth. In a flash of light a false sun sprung into the sky and cast its light onto a beautiful green grass prairie that stretched as far as the eye could see. Huge oak trees popped out of the ground and rivers flowed over the land, criss crossing every few miles. Buu immediately set out to find others that were trapped in the Dead Zone.  
  
He searched high and low, under every rock and above the clouds that hung in the sky. After an hour of this, he was not only getting bored, but he was getting hungry again.  
  
"Where is all the food? I'm so hungry . . ." Kid Buu rested against a large gray stone sticking out of the ground and looked into the sky. It was no fun without people to kill or to turn into food. He would die of boredom if he didn't get out of the Dead Zone! He began to shoot energy beams from his palms, aiming for forests far off in the distance. When the beam exploded Buu was rewarded with a pretty fireworks display that temporarily outshone the Sun, but soon after he found himself twice as bored as before, "Bored, bored, bored, bored . . ."  
  
"You want to get out of here?" a voice asked from out of nowhere.  
  
"Who's that? Where are you?" Buu quickly came to attention, ready to listen for the voice again.  
  
"Over here," it spoke up again.  
  
"Huh?" out of the corner of his eye Buu saw the small decrepit form of a demon. His green skin was strapped tightly against his ribs and his bones poked out of his arms, "Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Garlic Jr. Over 20 years ago I was banished to this place by a loathsome kid named Gohan," he said.  
  
"Gohan?" Kid Buu repeated.  
  
"You know him?" Garlic Jr. asked.  
  
"Maybe . . . tell me how to get out of here," Buu felt like turning him into rock candy and eating him, but held off to hear what this Garlic person had to say.  
  
"If you lend me some of your power, I can open a portal to the other world! You see, my father helped to create the Dead Zone, but his rival Kami threw him into it when he became guardian of the Earth! That dreaded Kami . . . when I get out of here I'm going to kill him!" Garlic began to go off on a tangent but Buu silence him by yawning.  
  
"Little man, you are beginning to bore me. If you want to live you better hurry it up." Buu proclaimed.  
  
"Give me some power then!" Garlic exclaimed. With the flick of his wrist a yellow glob of energy floated out of his hand and was taken into Garlic Jr.'s body. The demon's body began to spasm and a dark blue aura spread over his body. It rose off his body like steam and he could feel the energy building inside of him, "Yes . . . YES!" His voice suddenly deepened and the once tiny villain grew into a menacing green giant. The muscles on his arms bulged with newfound power and his chest heaved in with every heavy breath he made. He punched his massive fist into his palm and a thunderclap rung out into the sky, "Garlic Jr. the immortal is back!" he went into a mad laugh, jerking his body back and forth. It took a poke to his abdomen to get his attention.  
  
"Do it. I want out," Kid Buu was a tenth of the size to that of Garlic Jr., but Garlic somehow knew he better listen to what the runt was saying.  
  
He drew on his strength and erected a shield around his body to act as an amplifier. As he started to raise his power level, the ground under Buu's feet began to shake. In a matter of moments the aura around Garlic switched to white, he was almost ready. "I've been in the Dead Zone for far too long, I WANT OUT!" The whole of the void shook under his mighty surges of power, "Open a door so that I might once again roam the Earth!!!" The dimensional walls weakened and in an instant they cracked and broke like mirror, "Yes! I did it!"  
  
The imaginary world that Buu had created vanished, and in its place a ray of light pierced the darkness, "So you did . . ." orange and yellow clouds rushed in from the outside world and so did the sounds of HELL. Kid Buu melted his body down into pink goo and floated out of the rip in space- time. Garlic Jr. exited right behind him and the hole in the Dead Zone closed when both were free.  
  
"Now it's time for revenge!" Garlic gleefully yelled.  
  
"No, we must destroy the Dead Zone," With Babidi's thoughts running through his head, Buu knew that if they didn't they ran the risk of getting sealed away again, "Follow me." With that Kid Buu threw himself into the air and traced his steps back to where it had all began. Sure enough, Dabura was there, ready for the next day of work.  
  
"Da . . . Bu . . . ra . . ."  
  
"Who calls the King of Demons?" Dabura replied. When he looked back, his jaw dropped, "Impossible, you were sent into the Dead Zone!" Garlic Jr. landed behind Buu and Dabura realized what had happened. All Garlic needed to open a portal was some energy, but with the Makyo star gone it was thought impossible to get that much energy. Dabura realized that Buu must have helped him by giving him some of his energy, "Baer, prepare yourself!"  
  
"Huh?" looking at a list of that day's activities, Baer immediately threw it to the ground, "Buu! How did you get out . . . Garlic Jr. has been released too! I'll just have to send you both back in!"  
  
Baer lunged at Kid Buu with his fist outstretched, "Baer NO!" Dabura cried out. But it was too late. Before he could even touch the pink monstrosity, Garlic Jr. pounded Baer in the face with a punch of his own. The tragic hero stopped in midair, trapped in his own mistake. Garlic followed up with a hard left hook and sent Baer flying.  
  
He sailed through a group of lower demons that had been watching and caused them to run for their lives. Dabura could only hope that one of them managed to escape and tell King Yamma. Neither Baer nor he would survive the battle to do it . . . 


	5. Pikon's Challenge

Chapter 5: Pikon's Challenge  
The day had finally come and Raditz felt his stomach knotting up. He didn't want to go through with the pain anymore. He was tired of being pummeled mercilessly by the vile creatures that lived with him in HELL and he was tired of Pikon's relentless attacks when they fought. It just wasn't fair . . . even though he didn't wish it, Raditz would be lucky if Pikon focused on Nappa today because he was the stronger of the two. The huge saiyan was actually able to land a blow on the green fighter's face last time they fought. Right after that attack, Pikon took the fight seriously and drove Nappa into the solid ground. It took Mez and Goz two days to pry him out of that hole. The head demons had never worked so hard in their entire existence!  
  
As always, both of them were overseeing the fight and setting it up before Pikon arrived, "Okay Raditz and Nappa. You guys can come out now," Mez told the saiyans as he adjusted the glasses on his red nose. He acted like he was writing something down on a clipboard but the prisoners knew that Mez and Goz frequently gambled on these competitions to see who would be doing the paper work that day.  
  
A figure appeared in the clouds above and made its way down slowly as though it were floating. As it approached the sparring ring, it became more obvious that it was Pikon. He wore his usual weighted clothing. His white turban weighed and amazing 800 pounds and his wardrobe consisting of a white cape, blue long sleeve shirt, and white pants added another two tons. He was in constant training under the Grand Kai whenever he had time. He would never live down the loss to Goku in the finals of the Otherworld Tournament. He knew that one day he would get a rematch and on that day he would be ready.  
  
"Why Pikon, how nice to see you again," Mez flashed him a cheesy smile, "Today's challengers have been awaiting your presence." Mez signaled Goz with a wave of his hand to open the doors that separated Raditz and Nappa from the outside. The two had been placed in a different cell the previous night to assure that they would be in top fighting condition for the fight.  
  
Goz pulled down on a silver lever and the metal bars retracted into the mountain walls of the prison, "Okay you two, don't try any funny stuff," he snorted, "Don't keep Pikon waiting now, hurry it up!"  
  
Raditz sneered and spit at the feet of the big blue dolt as he made his way out of the cell. Nappa followed close behind, cracking his neck and knuckles in preparation of his beat down. Goz was quick to shut the gate and led them down a dirt path on the mountain. When they reached the end of the path he moved off to the side and walked towards Mez. They instantly began throwing out numbers guessing when each of the prisoners would be down for the count. The saiyans shrugged it off and met Pikon head on.  
  
"Raditz, Nappa . . . " Pikon acknowledged the warriors with a nod of his head and threw off his weighted turban and cape to show that he was ready. With a smile he dashed in for his first attack.  
  
"Let's wipe that smirk off his face Nappa," Raditz yelled to his friend.  
  
"Yea-" Nappa agreed, but he was elbowed in the back of the neck before he could finish. He lurched forward in pain, wincing as he clutched the back of his head, "You bastard! I'll get you for that!"  
  
Raditz and Nappa powered up to their highest levels and jumped in opposite directions to take on Pikon who had appeared above their heads. They made an inward turn in unison and flew at the green warrior at top speed. With all their might they swung at Pikon but ended up only hitting air.  
  
"How's he that fast! Damn you Pikon!!" Raditz's anger gave him a sudden burst of power and he chased down Pikon. They disappeared randomly in the sky, Raditz taking swing after swing but each time missing. Nappa could only watch and wait his turn.   
  
"Anger will only cloud your vision," Pikon spoke after Raditz missed him again. He easily appeared above the saiyan and dropped an elbow into the middle of his back. Raditz dropped from the sky and hit the dirt hard, bouncing twice before laying still. Pikon looked down at him with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Breakstorm!!" A shockwave of yellow lightning zigzagged across the sky and struck Pikon in the back. The force pushed him forward but he incurred little damage, "Ha, I got him!" Nappa screamed excitedly. Pikon barreled down on him in annoyance and began to pummel Nappa over and over again in the stomach. The massive saiyan's face became alight with pain after every hit. His body couldn't take the punishment he was getting and Saliva spewed from his mouth during each body blow.  
  
Raditz was recovering at a snail's pace but he was able to lift his head and see Nappa getting the crap beat out of him, 'Pikon is just toying with us. He wants to see us suffer . . .' Raditz watched as Pikon's fist connected hundreds of times on Nappa's face. He watched as his enemy kicked his friend in the gut and sent him flying into the air, only to beat Nappa's ascension and crush him with a hammer blow, "No, I'm not going to deal with this anymore," Raditz pushed himself off the ground as best he could, both arms shaking under his weight, "I'm not going to let Frieza, Cell, and Pikon use us as punching bags anymore. Vegeta used to always say that the Saiyan race was a proud one, deserving more than being used as slaves. I won't stand for this type of life anymore!" Raditz staggered to his feet just Nappa stopped moving on the ground. His body was bruised badly and small cuts littered his body.  
  
"You won't huh?" Pikon chuckled, moving in slowly for the final blow on his opponent. He cracked the knuckles on both of his hands and was amused by the Saiyan's defiance. He could barely stand up, let alone fight. He would take pity on him and make it quick. His fist soared through the air in HELL, invisible to the naked eye. To his surprise, Raditz caught it before it hit, "Huh? How?"  
  
"I SAID NO MOOOORE!!!" The ground around Raditz split in every direction and Pikon lost his balance, falling to the ground. The saiyan screamed at the top of his lungs, alerting the sleeping prisoners in the jail that something big was happening.  
  
Pressing his face into the bars, Frieza was the first to witness what was going on, "No! I don't believe it! Raditz is . . . he's become . . ."  
  
"A Super Saiyan?" Pikon whispered to himself. Raditz's transformation continued while Pikon sat in wonder. His long black hair began to stand on end, flashing gold every few seconds or so. Chunks of rock dislodged themselves from the ground and shot into the sky as Raditz's power kept on building.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" In a final surge of power his hair turned gold and the muscles in his body doubled in size. Raditz gazed down at himself, watching small bolts of electricity that jumped and encircled his body. When he looked up at Pikon, he resembled nothing that anybody had ever seen. The pupils in his eyes had vanished. All that remained was the whites of his eyes which now glowed red, "Now Pikon," his voice was deeper and boomed with authority, "now you will give me sport!"  
  
Raditz unexpectedly uppercut Pikon and sent him flying into the air. Before strongest being in Otherworld could react, the saiyan had grabbed onto his throat and drove him into the ground. Pikon was too dazed to notice that Raditz was hovering above him, collecting energy. As the dust cleared, he was struck by dozens of fiery missiles that weakened him greatly.  
  
Mez and Goz looked on in awe, their jaws wide open in amazement as they watched Raditz devastate Pikon with his new powers.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Nappa snarled as he wiped trickling blood away from his mouth. The two managers of HELL turned around and were blasted by double beams fired from Nappa. The attack tore through their abdomens and carried them into their own office building which exploded in a fiery blaze moments after.  
Raditz was continuing his onslaught but Pikon had begun to get the upper hand again. He was still much stronger than Raditz, but the radical change in power had temporarily stunned him. The saiyan threw a knee in Pikon's direction but it was easily blocked. An enraged tournament runner-up grabbed Raditz's leg and tossed him through a cliff side, giving him enough time to surmise the situation. Pikon surveyed the surroundings and became aware that HELL's main office had been destroyed, "No! Mez, Goz!" He quickly jerked his head at the mountainside and watched Nappa throw the master switch to the jail. Pikon watched in horror as hundreds of the universe's most evil beings flocked to the sky. Cell seemed to be leading them and pointed out Pikon down on the ground.  
  
The swarm instantly changed direction and headed Pikon's way. Things looked bad, really bad.  
---------------------  
  
Okay, some great powerlevels coming your way!  
Pikon: 65,000,000  
Mez: 6,000  
Goz: 5,000  
Raditz (Insane Super Saiyan): 22,000,000  
Nappa (recovered): 1,250,000  
With all those guys coming Pikon's way, you can bet there will be tons of power levels to check out! Next chapter should kick some serious ass. Look for Chapter 6:OTHERWORLD - Final Bout soon. 


	6. Otherworld: Final Bout

Chapter 6: Otherworld - Final Bout  
  
"You arrogant abomination!" Baer screamed as he lunged once again into battle. This time around he planned his punches and Garlic went on the defensive. Equally matched, they pounded away at each other, blocking every kick to the face and countering just as quickly. Their bodies only appeared for a few swift moments before vanishing to another location. The rejuvenated Garlic and ferocious Baer were fast, but nowhere near the zenith that Buu stood at.  
  
"And so it comes down to this. My existence depends solely on if I can survive this battle," Dabura deduced. Maybe when Buu was fat, slow, and ignorant the king of darkness would have had a slim chance of beating him. But as it stood now, Dabura had no idea what he was going up against. Buu's power dwarfed his own, but the battle wouldn't be decided without a final fight, "I've gained much strength from our last fight Buu, but I don't think I can beat you. But I do think I can at least slow you down and give my subjects enough time to alert the proper authorities."  
  
"You're full of it . . ." Buu said before turning invisible. He wasn't invisible, but Kid Buu's agility was so amazingly superior to Dabura's that it gave off the illusion that he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What the devil is this?" Dabura shouted, stepping back in shock.  
  
"I'll have some fun with you . . ." Buu's disembodied voice echoed eerily all around the demon king, "Yes, there is no need to hurry. Not here at least. Buu will get his revenge yet, oh yes he will. But before that, I'll take care of all those that hurt me!"  
  
"Show yourself!" the cape over Dabura's shoulders flapped madly as he powered up. Wisps of white air revolved around the king and his body glowed red in anticipation to the fierce battle.  
  
"Blehh!!!!" The childish pink creature suddenly appeared in front of Dabura, laughing. His tongue flicked at him and Buu imitated the horns on demon's head with two fingers.  
  
"How dare you!" Buu remained laughing as the fist passed directly through him. Dabura followed up with two more tremendous punches to the neck and a flash kick to the top of Kid Buu's head, but each attack hit nothing but air.  
  
"Pitiful Dabura, I don't see what Babidi ever saw in you," Buu had been standing behind him the entire time, watching him exert his full power trying to hit nothing more than a shadow. This angered Dabura greatly and the sound of his muscles tightening under the blue outfit he wore served to personify this hate.  
  
"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" the leader of the underworld salivated thinking of the pain he wanted to cause this super Buu. Waiting for the right moment, he blew a typhoon of air out of his mouth and covered the unsuspecting Buu in his spit. A million blotches of stone spread across the powerful child's body and grew at an exponential rate, "Ha ha . . . you shouldn't have let your guard down baby Buu! Ha ha ha !"  
  
In seconds Buu had been transformed into nothing more than a lifeless statue. Dabura basked in his skills and crossed his arms in contempt for his enemy. He turned his gaze to the sky and Baer jack hammered his fists into Garlic's skull. In a painful stupor Garlic had allowed the other hero trap him in a full nelson. With Baer's hands under his arms and around his head, the would be ruler of the galaxy found it impossible to move.  
  
"Do you see your master? Dabura has defeated him! Now I will defeat you!" Garlic Jr. roared out in pain when Baer put increasing pressure on his neck. Struggle as he did, there was no getting out of the death lock, "Master Dabura, FINISH HIM OFF!"  
  
"With pleasure . . . ." Dabura prepared for his ultimate attack, closing his eyes in concentration and clasping his hands together in front of his face. In moments it would all be settled, and peace would be returned once again to the universe.  
  
"GAAAAHHHRRR!" the stone shell around Buu shattered and splintered off in all directions," No Dabura, you shouldn't have let YOUR guard down!" A glob of pink Buu detached itself from his body and stuck onto Dabura.  
  
"No!!" Dabura fought the suffocating blob as best he could but in seconds he had been absorbed.  
  
"Garlic, leave him and come with me! We have work to do . . ." Buu ordered his new flunky. He walked over to the bubbling pink goo where Dabura had once stood and it happily flowed back into him. Kid Buu felt a great surge of power within him as he assimilated all of the demon's power, and his body began to change too. Muscles he didn't know he had developed in his back, arms and legs, and the tentacle stretching from his forehead reached farther down past his shoulders.  
  
"You heard the man . . ." Garlic snapped the back of his head into Baer's face with vicious force and blinded him temporarily. Baer opened his eyes and saw nothing but stars cloud his vision. He clutched his hurt head with both hands and fell to the ground below. Meanwhile, Garlic Jr. had met back up with Buu, "Magnificent! I didn't know you could steal other's powers master! When you and I return to Earth, we will control all life as you know it! Nobody will stand in our way!"  
  
"You're wrong, we aren't strong enough yet," the new Teen Buu marveled at his new form, looking over his new body, "He'll be there, waiting for us. I won't leave until I'm absolutely sure this time," More pink liquid dripped from the new life form and collected into a puddle on the ground. Had he controlled it? Or had his body gained a mind of his own? It sneaked its way over to the still reeling Baer and waited. The pray was wounded and it wanted to enjoy the hunt. Slowly but surely Baer opened his eyes. He was hard pressed to get his bearings and adjust his vision to the dark light of this artificial purgatory. Baer peeked out of one eye, then two. It took him seconds to realize where his enemies were.  
  
'No' he thought, 'I've failed again. I must account for my sins . . .' He would self destruct himself close to the dead zone and hopefully rupture the vortex. Little did he know that the pink, intelligent blob from Buu watched his every move. It followed Baer's light footsteps, and readied itself as he prepared for final closure., "Buu, Garlic Jr.! I may be leaving this plane of existence forever, but I'm taking you with me!" All of his energy collapsed and began flowing out of his body, shooting out into the dark purple clouds and ripping up the solid ground beneath his feet.  
  
"Huh?" Garlic said as he heeded the warning of Baer.  
  
"Close the Dead Zone," Buu calmly commanded, even though more energy was being released from Baer's undead corpse.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Oh, him," Buu snapped his fingers and the blob catapulted into action, stretching into a large dome and then swallowing its meal whole. The outer part of the bubble stretched as the remaining blast was absorbed into it. It then floated in the air and snapped back towards Buu. He grew slightly stronger, but it still wasn't enough. Listening to his new boss, Garlic Jr. walked over to the last remaining portal of the Dead Zone and focused his energy. His Herculean sized body was barely able to handle the door after the fight, but it was done. The door of orange and yellow light cracked and fell apart against ground until it was nothing more than dust. Buu was pleased with his subservience and lent him more strength in the same manner he had done the first time. Garlic Jr. fully recovered and pumped his muscles up bigger than before to flaunt his new power. When their affairs were in order, they left the place of death and imprisonment and went towards their next target as fast as they could.  
  
-------------  
  
Power Level Update:  
  
Teen Buu: 520,000,000  
  
Garlic Jr. (Buu power): 12,000,000  
  
This chap didn't go as I had planned it, but oh well. It's setting up the story for something good! Chapter 7 should be great. I'm going to call it Pikon's Last Stand. I'll give you two guesses what will happen in that chapter but you'll only need one. 


	7. Pikon's Last Stand

Chapter 7: Pikon's Last Stand  
  
The darkening of HELL's sky was a sign of judgment. In a matter of seconds, its warm orange glow had deepened to a heavy red, before finally fading to a hazy purple. The evil hearts of the villains that were seeking vengeance had corrupted it with their vile thoughts. Down below in the combat arena, Pikon awaited his fate.  
  
"I won't lose to the likes of you!" He ripped off his shirt, showcasing his proud muscles in hopes of intimidating some of those closing in on his location, but still they came. Pikon would only have a chance at full power. He clenched his teeth and strained his body, trying to pull in all the energy he could. Sweat poured off Pikon's forehead as his body shook in anticipation. The first attacker was only a few yards away!  
  
Frieza and King Cold were eager to exact their revenge and led the assault. The royal family beefed themselves up, enlarging their frames to twice their size, all the while screaming in anger. Cell and Cooler were not too far behind and even farther back, Turliss, the Spice Boys, and every known villain in the universe followed. The sky was filled with ferocious monsters, all hoping to get a piece of their instigator before he was torn to shreds.  
  
"Take this you freaks!" Pikon moved both his hands simultaneously, drawing a circle in the air which caught fire instantly. He sent a wave of energy into the floating flames and they began to spiral towards his enemies. The devastating Rolling Thunder technique caught Frieza and his father off guard, blasting them through the ranks of bad guys descending towards Pikon and knocking them unconscious. He stared past the point of attack, using the purple light of the sky to look for Cell and Cooler, but they were nowhere to be seen!  
  
Both tyrants appeared out of nowhere and double-kicked Pikon in the chest. The air sizzled freshly with their recently re-formed bodies. Using Instant Transmission had allowed them to get a drop on their foe. The daring green warrior stood his ground but currently was short of breath from the sudden trauma to both his lungs. Cell and MetaCooler acted quickly and continued the beating by firing joint energy blasts into Pikon's chest. His body sailed through the air, charred black and fried. He lay on the ground for what felt like minutes, constantly blacking out and coming too.  
  
"I think that's enough for now," he heard Cell say to his silver plated comrade, Cooler.  
  
"He's beaten . . . there's no more fun in this," Cooler replied, sounding distant to Pikon as though it were being said in a dream.  
  
"Yes, so true! I think the others can have fun now. We have more pressing issues to attend to." Cell agreed. The android's bio-metallic body squeaked with each step as he walked away. The sound eventually was drowned out by the dozens of voices plotting against Pikon.  
  
Pikon tried to open his eyes, painful as it was. When he finally managed to, all he could see were hundreds of glowing eyes staring at him, waiting for him to awaken.  
  
"He's finally up," Frieza hissed, aching for payback after being fried by Pikon's first attack.  
  
"Yes he is," Cold answered his son, "I don't think we should take him lightly this time though. Does everybody agree?"  
  
There was some discussion amongst the ranks but it was decided.  
  
"Let's finish him," Raditz told everybody as he smiled, "I want to see him in hundreds of pieces!"  
  
"Good idea monkey!" Frieza taunted.  
  
"Don't mess with me fool! I can destroy you now if I want!" Raditz shouted back, sending off a shockwave of golden energy. His presence was definitely felt by the weaker bad guys that collapsed under his show of power.  
  
"You wan to try me!" Frieza instigated the saiyan some more. The muscles in his body bulged outward and the veins on the violet dome covering his head jutted outward.  
  
"Kids! All in good time! In case you have forgotten, our good friend Pikon is still waiting for us," King Cold announced, "What? Where is his body!" When everybody had been arguing how to dispose of him, Pikon had escaped.  
  
Without Cell and MetaCooler to stand in his way, he could destroy all these fools where they stand, "Up here morons!" Pikon yelled. His skin was still healing, but he would have more than enough energy left to defeat everybody in one hit, "Burning . . . " Pikon's kicks sliced through the air, forming a visible triangle of fire in the sky, "Pyramid . . ." his ability to focus power was amazing, and the air around him seemed to be undulating like waves in the ocean, "ATTACK!" He roared at them with all his might and the liquid blaze was sent forth. It dropped like a boulder down a mountain, gaining more and more speed as it neared the bottom.  
  
"Run for your lives!" Medamacha, a green, reptilian flunky of Lord Slug screamed out. The black pupils in his large yellow eyes swirled in every direction as he ran about before he ended up slamming into King Cold.  
  
The king was laughing heartily, "Ha ha, this is nothing. Frieza! Raditz! Get over here and help me send this back to its sender. Pikon will have to learn never to mess with royal family again! The rest of you . . . get ready to fire on my command!" King Cold's eyes opened wide as he lurched forward. The huge black horns on his head retracted into his skull with a sickening slurp. His body was shaking uncontrollably, allowing a forbidden power to surface that hadn't been seen for millennia. The thought about using it never had crossed his mind when facing the super saiyan known as Trunks, but this time he'd be pulling no punches. King Cold's cranium shuddered as it grew to three times its normal length and his body enlarged even more than before. His new gruesome form, his third transformed state, held more power then Frieza could even hope to attain at his fourth.  
  
Cold's pink tail slapped the ground with a thunderous boom and sent rock flying everywhere. The purple layer of skin that covered his species' head, chest and shoulders now stretched like a spider's web around his entire body. It was the ultimate living armor for the ultimate power in the universe, "Mwa ha ha ha! Yes! DO IT NOW!"  
  
The sound of close to a hundred energy blasts charging up at the same time was deafening. One by one the streaks of light left their owner's hands, illuminating HELL with an alternative light source. Raditz, Nappa, and Turliss all gave it their all and shot a triple energy beam that merged into one massive glowing ball before hitting the target. King Cold and Frieza unleashed their awesome powers in the form of hot orange spheres of Ki lined in red. They poured both attacks into one and it formed a superheated miniature of the sun. In moments it grew to hundreds of times its normal size and flew into Pikon's attack, disintegrating it.  
  
Horrified, Pikon tried flying out of the path of the supernova. When he reached the edge of the flaming ball hundreds of energy beams slammed into him, blowing him back into the false star's face. There was no way out, and he knew it. The sky was alight with the fury of HELL itself, and the light would soon be put out. Pikon placed his hands in front of his body and tried blocking the attack, but that didn't even slow it down. He found himself barreling towards the upper layer of HELL, the unbreakable ceiling that kept the unworthy from treading in the rest of Otherworld. If he couldn't stop it before he hit, it would be all over.  
  
"No . . . not like this, I won't let it end like this!" Pikon wailed, wincing as he put all his effort into moving the ball off of him. He only had seconds to spare, only seconds to summon whatever hidden strength he had left in him. Pikon was running out of time, the purple clouds lining the ceiling had already been broken through, 'Damn . . . Goku, Grand Kai . . . everybody . . . I'm sorry.' When Pikon's body met the ceiling of HELL, his defense broke open and the Death Ball overtook him. It seared through his skin, boiling his organs instantly and turned his muscle into mush. In pain, excruciating pain he felt every part of his body get ripped apart. He knew there would be no coming back from this, that there would be no second Otherworld. This was the end. Before he was entirely wiped from existence, Pikon watched the attack eat its way through the ceiling, peeling away billions of year's worth of fortification. Red cracks spread from the epicenter of the blast and shook the top of HELL in a massive mid-air earthquake.  
  
In its last burning moments, the ball of fire screamed out of hell, blowing up a huge part of Snakeway and leaving a hole for all to see. Soon afterwards it dissipated and down below the evil ones reveled in their victory. Light from the top poured in to their domain while dark clouds flowed out. Amongst the cheers and laughter, one voice rose above the rest.  
  
"My evil brothers, our time has come! We will finally get our revenge on those that sent us to eternity!" Raditz exclaimed, "Otherworld is ours!"  
  
The new super saiyan's kin applauded his words, and so did most of the lower cronies waiting to show their might. Cold and Frieza were slightly amused, but for whatever plans Raditz could have had, they had different ones of their own.  
  
"Father, where did Cooler go?" Frieza asked.  
  
After looking around without success, King Cold shook his head, " I don't know. It's of no worry to us. Cooler is a big boy."  
  
Frieza smirked, "Fine. I guess now we should be saying something to the primate that allowed us all to escape."  
  
"Really?" Cold inquired  
  
"No!" Frieza and his father had a good laugh and begun to fly towards the gaping void where the legendary Snakeway once stood.  
Meanwhile, at the Otherworld Check in Station . . .  
  
"Boy what a slow day it is!" A short, stocky pink demon said to another.  
  
"It's welcome after all the stuff we had to do when Buu was raging out and about! We didn't get to sleep for weeks from all that paperwork!" his friend replied.  
  
"Quiet you two," King Yamma boomed from his perch hundreds of feet above the lesser demon's heads," I'm trying to take a catnap."  
  
"Oh, sorry . . ." the short demon apologized as he lowered his voice so that he didn't bother his supervisor. He couldn't help but be impressed not only by King Yamma's giant size, but by his fine pressed suit, dignified horned hat, and professional attitude too. The entry level demon daydreamed and hoped that one of these days he might take over that position. Oh to be king . . . He began to talk with his counterpart again but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from his bosses lips.  
  
"OOOOuuch . . . ." King Yamma screamed out before falling out of his chair. His red skin turned pale as he struggled to get some air into his lungs. He held his stomach and coughed continuously, unable to speak to his subordinates. All he could do was point to his desk. When the other demons looked up, the huge drawer of his skyscraper sized desk fell to the floor and splintered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"You were right," Cooler said, his shiny metal skin flickering under the bright lights of the Spirit Station, "they did lead us right here!"  
  
"Speaking of them, here they are now!"  
  
The handful of workers able to escape the battle in HELL raced into the room, huffing and wheezing from exhaustion. They couldn't even look up so they just screamed in unison, "King Yamma! The prisoner's have escaped and Pikon is in trouble!"  
  
When there was no response they raised their heads and saw Cell gloating over their heads as he stood on the desk a few hundred feet above the ground, "Why thank you gentlemen for the warning! I'll be sure to note that!" Cell laughed at the pitiful demons and grabbed hold of the loud speaker for the building, "Ladies and gentlemen of Otherworld, please come and visit the new rulers of the universe; the almighty MetaCooler and the devious Cell!"  
  
They were caught up in laughter and were too busy to notice another group of demons rush into the room, in much the same way the first had, "King Yamma! It's bad . . . Buu has escaped the Dead Zone along with Garlic Junior!"  
  
"I've heard of this Garlic Jr. from his associates . . ." Cooler began.  
  
"But yes, who is this Buu and why does it have them so worried?" Cell finished the thought.  
  
When the bunch of demons noticed the king wasn't responding they looked up. As soon as they saw the two nasty villains, they ran for their lives. Still in thought but very aware of them, Cell let out a small energy blast and blew the escaping cowards apart. He would have to find out who this Buu person was.  
  
Power Levels Galore:  
Frieza (100%-Perfect): 20,000,000  
  
King Cold(3rd State): 30,000,000  
  
Power of SuperDeathBall: 100,000,000  
  
Pikon (Full Power): 70,000,000  
  
Power of BurningPyramidAttack: 90,000,000  
  
Medamacha: 32,000  
  
Cell and MetaCooler have the same power as before (Combined total of 90,000,000). 


	8. Invasion of Otherworld

Chapter 8: Invasion of Otherworld  
  
King Kai's New Planet  
  
"It sure was nice of the Grand Kai to grant you a new planet King Kai!" the golden grasshopper known as Gregory said in his usual shrill voice.  
  
"OOhh!! Oooo ooohhh!" Bubbles, King Kai's right hand monkey chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, sure was! And this new planet is bigger than any of the other Kai's planets!" King Kai chuckled, "If they didn't like me before, they sure don't like me now! Ha ha ha!" he laughed from his gut. It was a laugh that came from being pleased with himself. King Kai had become the most popular Kai in Otherworld when his pupil Goku won the Otherworld Tournament last year. Not to mention that Goku had saved the universe by defeating Majin Buu with the Spirit Bomb technique which King Kai had developed.  
  
"Yeah, this is the good life," Gregory continued, propping his feet up on a rock as he lay back on a mini-chair made for him. He sipped on some lemonade and threw on some cool sunglasses while King Kai strutted over to his new classic roadster to polish it. Its bright red paint job shone brightly in light of the Otherworld, really showing off the superb craftsmanship that went into making it.  
  
The beauty of the day sparked something in King Kai, and he decided to take his ride for a spin. He had plenty of places to go now. The planet's road system had expanded from the lonely single lane of the past into a small highway that wrapped around the honorable Kai's world in several different directions. As he fumbled for the car keys in his pocket, Bubbles began to act crazy. The primate was jumping up and down, pumping his arms and pointing over the horizon.  
  
"What is it Bubbles?" Gregory asked as he put down his drink.  
  
"Huh?" King Kai looked at his monkey friend in wonder and began to step towards him, "What is it Bubbles?"  
  
"Oooo!! OOOOO!!" Bubbles wailed as his jumping speed increased.  
  
"What Bubbles!?" the master of Kaio Ken gazed off into the distance where the monkey was pointing to, "What the heck is that! Snakeway . . . it's exploded!"  
  
Gregory was up and watching right away, his drink spilling onto the ground. The three of them stared at the column of black smoke rising from the mythical pathway in awe.  
  
"What do you think happened King Kai?" Gregory asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good. "  
  
The cause of Snakeway's destruction soon presented itself as hundreds of evil beings flew out of HELL.  
  
"Oh NO!" King Kai screamed, taken aback by the immediate danger in his quadrant, "This is awful! If they are breaking out, then that means Pikon lost! OH NO!"  
  
Breakout Point  
  
As each villain exited HELL, they zoomed off blindly at top speed in hopes of finding a way back to the living world. A few lingered around the huge pothole in Snakeway and devised what they would do next.  
  
"Finally, after all these years we're free!" a goblin looking monster with olive colored skin said.  
  
"I can't wait to beat the crap out of Goku!" his buff companion declared.  
  
"Ginger, Sancho . . . you'll get your chance. But first we should warm up!" the third goblin looking warrior stated. His skin was a brighter shade of green, almost grass colored and his hair was tall and white. Migi was the final part of the trio that made up the original Spice Boys, Garlic Jr.'s first ever cronies. They were the ones that had collected all the Dragonballs two decades ago that allowed Garlic to wish for immortality. For their loyalty, Piccolo and Goku sent them into another dimension in a flurry of punches and energy blasts. They were very eager to wage war on both those warriors and their friends to get revenge. The Spice Boys wanted to destroy the world! Little did they know that Goku and the others had reached new pinnacles of strength, and that not even the weakest would fall to their best efforts.  
  
"How about that place over there?" Ginger said, twisting his head towards King Kai's planet.  
  
"Looks great to me!" Migi screamed, "Let's power up and pay the people on that planet a visit!"  
  
"Gingerbread!"  
  
"Tutti Fruiti!"  
  
"Pepperoni!"  
  
The three monsters' bodies twisted in convulsions and their pupils rolled back into their heads. Every muscle in their bodies shook and spasmed, filling with hidden energy that was contained in those magic words. In an instant they doubled in size, their strength multiplying two fold along with their overstuffed muscles.  
  
"Ahhhh!" the red-orange sideburns hanging past Ginger's shoulders swayed in the wind as he powered up even further. He strained his mind, putting all his energy forth until two sword-sized blades split the skin around his wrists and flipped into his hands.  
  
"Mwa ha ha!" Migi seized a green growth of skin on his leg and pulled with all his might. With a horrifying shriek he ripped a curved scimitar from his bulging limb and sliced the air in front of him. Sancho's body went through a radical transformation while the others powered up and tripled in size. He dwarfed the others and flaunted his strength, punching a part of Snakeway and breaking it apart. His beefy chest heaved with each breath as the anticipation grew.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" the trio pushed off the mystical street and roared towards King Kai's planet.  
  
King Kai's Planet  
  
"Ahh! They are coming!" King Kai screamed as he saw a group of energy trails heading their way, "Bubbles, Gregory . . . Run!!!"  
  
The inhabitants of Kai's planet ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. They ran in and out of the King's new two-story house, up and down trees, and madly around the planet, encircling it many times before all of them slammed together at the same place.  
  
"Ow!" Gregory yelled, rubbing his forehead, "That smarts!" They all laid on the ground around each other, dazed. "Why don't you watch where you're going Bubbles!"  
  
"OOO AHH AHH!!" Bubbles screamed back.  
  
"You two, they're still coming!" King Kai shouted at the top of his lungs. The monkey and grasshopper stopped their quarrel and turned their heads in unison as the Spice Boy's landed.  
  
"Nice place you got here . . ." Ginger said as King Kai and the other's quivered in fear.  
  
King Kai cringed at his words. He remained quiet but used his telepathic skill to call for help, "Goku! Otherworld is in trouble! We need your help! GOKU!"  
  
Spirit World Check-in Entrance  
  
"I'm bored," Cell said, squirming in the oversized seat of King Yamma's, "This can't be the extent of Otherworld. Where did Pikon come from? Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Maybe one of those slobbering fools knows, "Cooler said, crossing his arms, "Hey you!"  
  
A short red demon stopped in his tracks and shook, "M-m-me sir?"  
  
"Yes you, get over here!" Cooler pointed to the floor right in front of him. The demon employee reluctantly edged closer to Cooler's polished metal body, prompting the villain to grab him by the collar and bring him face to face, "Tell me, where is everybody else. I want to know where all the other heroes go when they die!"  
  
The demon thought for a moment before answering, "This is it. This is Otherworld. There is nothing else to it! Please let me go now!" he flailed his arms wildly and rocked back and forth in Cooler's grip, but Frieza's brother held tightly.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Cooler's head jerked back and forth as he laughed. He suddenly became super serious and summoned a blue orb of energy in his free hand, "Now you better tell me, or you can say bye bye to existence!"  
  
The light blue ball of Ki flickered and grew, causing the air around it to pop and crack, "OKAY! OKAY! I'll tell you! Just please don't hurt me!" the demon cried out as he began to sob, "We have flights departing daily from Terminal B to the Grand Kai's planet, but you need the permission of King Yamma to lift off!"  
  
"Heh, we don't plan on using a plane, do we Cell?" MetaCooler asked. Cell smirked and shook his head in agreement, "We'll find our own way there. You just tell us and I might let you live."  
  
Other demons around the check-in building had either already evacuated or were hiding from the two super powers. The ones that chose to watch were cowering in fear, terrified that Cell or Cooler would find them and hurt them. All was silent on the main floor as the two evil warriors awaited an answer.  
  
"The clock is ticking . . . 5 seconds and you're dead. 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."  
  
"IT'S THAT WAY! About 10,000 miles northwest," the weak willed demon screamed as he pointed in the general direction, "But you can't make it there without a plane! So this information is worthless to you!"  
  
"Is that so?" Cooler disappeared instantly. He reappeared a few moments later with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So?" Cell asked.  
  
"He wasn't lying. The place was chock full of prissy heroes," the metal tyrant said.  
  
"Ah ha . . . then the invasion will begin," Cell proclaimed.  
  
"Not without us!" Nappa screamed as he powered down and smacked a demon in the face.  
  
"You weren't planning on leaving your father behind, where you son?" King Cold said to Cooler.  
  
Cooler looked at his father in his transformed state. He was so weak . . . he had to power-up to defeat that puny Pikon? It was embarrassing to know that he was related to him!  
  
"Of course I wasn't . . . who's coming with us?"  
  
"All of us," Raditz said, stepping forward, "If you have a problem with that then too bad. Our toes have been stepped on for too long. Everybody must pay!" In his burst of anger the super saiyan tendencies inside him came out and his hair turned golden yellow. The surge of power blew away the weak demons cluttered around the building and slammed them into the wall.  
  
Only the strongest had shown up. Turliss and Nappa rounded out the saiyan group, and King Cold with Frieza made it a family affair. Somehow each of the androids had managed to follow and they too were itching to get their feet wet. Cell scoffed at the rag-tag group of self proclaimed super powers and evil anti-heroes. He remembered the painful punches of that kid, Gohan, and what it felt like when his body blistered and exploded. He wouldn't let that happen again. The more the merrier.  
  
"Okay monkeys, grab on." Cell ordered the saiyans.  
  
"Little brother, father, and everybody else, you're with me," Cooler said reluctantly. The dark hearted warriors latched on the person before them and readied to be instantly transmitted to the Great Kai's planet.  
  
"Before we go, there is one more thing," Cell smirked, looking over to the demon that had told Cooler where to go, "Never hold out on us again!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and shot a small beam in his direction. The weak lesser demon tried to dodge it, but it met him with burning force and blew threw the wall he was standing in front of. The right side of the building began to crumble, allowing random rocks to fall down into the pits of HELL. A fracture began to rip along the wall and up to the ceiling, and a huge piece of the roof fell under its own weight. Cell and MetaCooler used instant transmission, vanishing across the cosmos as the stone tile and cement shook King Yamma's office.  
Back on King Kai's Planet  
"Oh yeah, you're going down old man!" Ginger screamed, trying to intimidate his prey even more. King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory were still shaking in their boots, waiting for the Spice Boys to make their first moves.  
  
"Let me at 'em" Sancho said, opting to make the first hit. He fell short though, about twenty feet short. The gravity on King Kai's planet was fifteen time that of Earth's and Sancho was caught off guard by it. He slammed his nose into the ground, smushing his face into the dirt. The tension slipping, King Kai managed to let out a small chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong Sancho?" the white haired Migi asked. The swordsman stepped forward to help out his friend but was brought to his knees by the weight of the gravity on his body.  
  
"This place," Sancho said grimacing, "It's messing with my body. It feels like I weigh a couple tons!"  
  
"I'm beginning to see what you mean," Ginger said as he struggled just to keep his arms up in the air.  
  
'This is great!' King Kai thought, ' These guys aren't used to this planet's gravity like we are! Maybe we won't need Goku's help after all. But that still isn't an excuse for him not being here!' the venerable teacher of the Kaio technique tried once again to reach his old student, but he couldn't get through, 'Dang! Goku must be eating! I'll never get his attention now! Well, I guess there is only one thing I can do . . .'  
  
"Gregory, Bubbles, we can take these guys," King Kai said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Are you serious King Kai?" Gregory the grasshopper asked. He was a bit weary of his boss' confidence, but Bubbles was already to fight to. The chimpanzee raised his hands into the air and pumped them furiously.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Bubbles and King Kai charged blindly into battle, their legs a blur across the ground as they closed the gap between their competitors almost immediately. The bulky Sancho swung hard at King Kai, missing drastically. His fist pounded the ground, leaving his left side open to attack. King Kai ran as hard as he could, ramming his head into the strongman of the Spice Boys at full speed. Sancho looked stunned as he lurched forward, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"How could he have . . . he's an old fat geezer-" Sancho was quickly reminded of the situation when Bubbles smacked him in the face with his pulsating palms of fury. He tumbled back uncontrollably and landed on his back. Bubbles jumped onto Sancho's stomach and continued his assault. The force of the monkey's body was equivalent to getting run over by a truck, and each time his paws landed, Sancho was frozen in pain.  
  
"This doesn't look good Ginger," Migi cried out as his buddy got pulverized by a simian.  
  
"I can't even hold my swords in my hands," Ginger said with much strain in his voice.  
  
"Ha ha!" Gregory yelled in triumph when he flew into Ginger and laid him out on the ground. He hovered over his enemy's flattened body and charged up for his next attack. The grasshopper focused all his energy into his body and began to glow light blue, "Stop this next attack if you can weirdo!"  
  
"Wha?" Migi replied, gripping onto his longsword, "You little punk, I'll slice you down to size!" The bright blue insect soon was enveloped by his charged energy and he zoomed off into the green monster's direction. Migi's sword whistled through the air as he slashed madly to hit Gregory, but the grasshopper was just too fast. Swinging the sword was no easy task either. Each time he swung it felt like he was holding onto a sledgehammer. Gregory suddenly stopped in front of Migi's face and stuck out his tongue at him, "I got you know you bug!"  
  
Migi put his back into his next attack and stabbed down at his foe. Gregory easily dodged it and Migi's sword became stuck deep in the ground. He pulled at it with all his strength, but it wouldn't give. It was stuck. The mystic grasshopper took advantage and upper cut the dark green menace with his most powerful punch. It knocked Migi out cold. The pupils in his eyes were swirling around in a pain- induced daze.  
  
"Good job guys! I totally forgot about the gravity on this planet. When you get down to it, these guys weren't much more than pushovers!" King Kai snorted like a pig and laughed with his boys.  
  
"These Spice Boys were nothing to sneeze at, huh King Kai?" Gregory delivered his punch line perfectly, but King Kai was quiet, "Umm . . King Kai?"  
  
"MWA HA HA!! SNEEZE AT . . . I get it Gregory! Good one!"  
  
"Ooo ooo AHH AHH!" Bubbles chimed in.  
  
A sudden breeze of air blew past the three and shut them up quickly. A dark shadow fell over them as the light was blocked out.  
  
'Oh no! We let our guard down and they got the upper hand on us!' King Kai awaited the deathblow but instead a hand was placed on his shoulder. Goku stood over everybody and smiled.  
  
"You called King Kai?" the kind-hearted warrior asked, wiping a block of rice from his cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again GOKU! DO YOU HEAR ME!" King Kai exploded, causing Goku to step back.  
  
"Sorry . . . it's just that," The noble warrior stopped in mid sentence when he saw three unconscious bodies laying not to far away, " Sancho, Ginger, and Migi? King Kai? What are they doing here? I thought they were down in . . .  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you Goku but you didn't listen! Look over there!" King Kai pointed the still smoking hole in Snakeway, and the downward funnel of yellow clouds into HELL, "It just happened like that. Hundreds of evil beings escaped and flew off towards King Yamma's place. Luckily these three weak ones were the only ones that saw us, but Cell, Frieza, and his father all escaped! It would have been horrible if they had seen us!"  
  
"If they escaped . . . then Pikon, he-"  
  
"Yes Goku, I fear the worst has happened to him. But you have to look at the bigger picture! If these evil deeds continue to spread unfaced, the entire universe could be in grave danger," King Kai explained to his former student.  
  
"King Kai, you should go to the Grand Kai's place. This planet isn't safe anymore," Goku said in his most serious tone. His past was out there somewhere, looking for him no doubt. They would stop at nothing to find him, even if that means wiping millions of lives from existence. NO! He couldn't let that happen!  
  
"Fine . . . but watch yourself Goku! I wouldn't try to take them on all by yourself. Sure you are strong, but there are too many of them! You'd be best to go searching for these guys with somebody else. They defeated Pikon somehow, so these batch of villains are different than those you've met before Goku. Trust me, you don't know what is waiting for you." King Kai pleaded with him as best he could.  
  
The stern look on Goku's face quickly changed to smile, "I have just the right person for the job . . ."  
  
----------------  
  
Power Levels  
  
Goku, Cell, Frieza, and the other mentioned in previous chapters are all the same, but here are some of the new ones I threw in this chapter.  
  
King Kai: 8,000  
  
Gregory: 3,100  
  
Bubbles: 1,900  
  
Ginger: 2,400  
  
Migi: 2,000  
  
Sancho: 3,600  
  
Android #20 (Dr. Gero): 1,500,000  
  
Android #19 (Fat White one): 6,000,000  
  
Android # 15 (Purple): 17,000,000  
  
Android #14 (Silver): 18,000,000  
  
Android #13 (Redneck): 20,000,000  
  
I didn't talk about most of the androids in this chapter, but they were in the group that left with Cell and Cooler. They'll make their entrance soon enough.  
I'm getting bored of everbody not fighting. I bet you are too. I'm going to speed things up from now on to keep both my interest and yours. Chapter 9 should be out sooner than this one took me to get out. I had midterms, projects, and a bunch of other things to get done over the last month. Sorry . . . Plus new DBZ is flooding me with new ideas, so that is a plus. 


	9. Call to Arms

Chapter 9: Call to Arms  
  
A strong wind blew through the desolate spirit world outpost as the rest of the villains arrived at the Check-In station. Cell and Cooler were long gone, along with any hope of getting out of eternity.  
  
"Those fools! How could they just leave the Ginyu Force here like this?" Captain Ginyu screamed, "They could need our help!"  
  
"Take it easy cap'n. I'm sure they did it for a good reason!" the fair looking, red skinned Jeice said, trying to calm his boss down. Burter, Guldo, and Recoome looked to their captain believingly. They had been in stickier situations before.  
  
"I believe you'll find a way out of this captain, don't give up! We got to maintain style, even in times of despair!" the blue bodied Burter proclaimed faithfully.  
  
"Yeah!" Recoome and Guldo cheered in unison.  
  
"You're pitiful. You plaze too much confidenze behind zer captain. Cooler left uz becauze we wouldn't be of any help to him, " Salza's French accent angered the ever increasing crowd of villains. He was a small guy, with blue skin and blonde hair. Salza had been the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron, mirroring Frieza's own Ginyu force. The only difference being that himself, the green giant Doore, and the turtle-like Neiz were infinitely stronger than Ginyu and his men.  
  
"Why you arrogant-" Guldo puffed as he stepped forward.  
  
"Hold it Guldo. You're losing your composure, and more importantly, your style," Captain Ginyu said, placing his hand on his underling's shoulder, "Let me deal with this."  
  
"Heh, you're boss is a smart one!" Neiz's scratchy, high pitched voice stated.  
  
The super namek named Slug appeared at the doorway with his faction of Medamacha, Dorodabo, and Angila, further contributing to the confusion and anxiety that was building within the establishment.  
  
"It seems like we got quite an army forming here," Ginyu said, looking around at the flow of incoming soldiers. Kui, Dodoria, and Zarbon arrived soon after Lord Slug and joined the ranks of the Ginyu force after seeing that lines were being drawn, "So Mr. Smarty Pants, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"The nerve of you, you inzignificant bug! I could squash you!" Salza replied heatedly. He lunged forward to take out the Captain but Doore and Neiz restrained him.  
  
"Ha ha, you don't know what to do! If you don't, then you should shut your pie hole!" The captain boomed his voice across the room, shaking loose rubble from the ceiling, "Let me take care of it. I'll find a way out of here."  
  
The place was getting packed with aliens, monsters, and machines as the two major parties racked their minds to think of something. Many chose to stay out of picking any one side, but the weaker ones leaned toward the bigger groups for protection.  
  
Ginyu eyes stared wide open to the ground. Veins on his forehead protruded as he strained to think of something. He was in perfect form, his legs straight and tight together, and his right arm cradling his left elbow as his hand grabbed his chin.  
  
"Come on cap'n. You can think of somethin! I know you can. You've got a great thinking pose mate, I'm impressed! There's got to be some great ideas brewing up there!" Jeice said, dragging on his flattery. The rest of the Ginyu force threw up their arms in exuberance, cheering on their strongest warrior.  
  
"I . . ." Ginyu began.  
  
"Yeah?" Jeice awaited his response.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"What is it captain?" Burter asked, his voice soft and lizard like.  
  
"I can't think of anything." Ginyu told them. The Ginyu force fell on their faces in astonishment. It had been four hours, and nothing had come from it!  
  
"I can't take your petty fighting anymore, I'm just gonna blow this place up!" Lord Slug shouted, gathering yellow balls of energy in his palms.  
  
"You might want to hold off on that," A voice came from outside the building. A very muscled, very handsome demon walked haughtily towards Ginyu, his long white hair flowing behind him as though he were of royalty. Behind him was a massive purple demon wearing a horned hat made of wood. He carried a short, stubby woman over his shoulders that seemed to be unconscious. Another part of his group, a short demon with a red complexion and long, furry yellow scarf followed both of them. He held a crystal ball that glowed with mystic power. Bringing up the rear was another monster, the same size and strength as the purple one with the woman. He looked like a bull and wore black and purple armor, almost saiyan looking in origin. The group of bad guys clogging the main floor spread outwards out of respect as these men moved towards Salza's and Ginyu's location. They were cool and calm, suppressing their impressive power amongst the crowd and moving as though they were great people of importance.  
  
The green giant Doore moved in front of the new additions to block their path, "What do you guys want," he asked in his burly voice. His lengthy black hair and different skin tone was the only thing that set him apart from the equally large man with violet skin. They stared each other down, attacking each other with evil glances. Neither one of them would give an inch to the other, causing the groups to stand at a stalemate.  
  
"You need to move," the fair, white haired demon said. He pushed him back a couple feet with one gesture of his hand and continued walking until he came to Ginyu, "This lady's name is Baba. She has the ability to send people back to earth for one day. We caught this ugly witch trying to escape out the back entrance when you arrived.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ginyu said, scratching his head, "What do you want with us?"  
  
"You see Mr. Ginyu, I heard about you while I was locked away in HELL. I heard about your powers. I've actually heard quite a bit about all of you here. My name is Spice, and these are my fellow compatriots. The short one is Mustard, the beast is Salt, and the one your slime colored friend met is Vinegar. We are the Spice Boys, followers of Garlic Jr. and demons for hire. It seems like you all aren't too bright, so let me inspire you with an idea," Spice was walking on dangerous ground insulting so many with one sentence, but due to Captain Ginyu's lack of thought, the majority of those in the Check-In station would give him a chance.  
  
"What do we have to looze, let him speak, " Salza quietly announced to the whispering crowd.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Spice said, "To those of you that don't know, Ginyu here can switch bodies with anybody he chooses to. He could take mine, he could take yours . . . nobody is safe. But if he transferred into this old hag's body, he could take all of us back to Earth!"  
  
There were heightened whispers and shouts from the back of the room calling for Ginyu.  
  
"Yeah Ginyu, why don't you do that!"  
  
"Very clever, but she would never tell me how to do it," the captain rebutted.  
  
"I wasn't finished yet," Spice interrupted, "In order to learn how to do this, the venerable Lord Slug will have to read Baba's mind. It shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?"  
  
"Not at all," Lord Slug confidently responded, grinning in delight of Spice's brilliant plan.  
  
"The only problem once we are there is the time limit. We could take over the world in less than a day, but defeating Goku would be a much harder task that will take much time and all our efforts. I think we should find the 7 Dragonballs before anybody notices our escape and wish that all those killed by the Z fighters be brought back to life.  
  
"No fair! What about those of us killed by Vegeta!" Kui exclaimed in defense of himself and a few others.  
  
"Who is that?" the bull looking man asked.  
  
"The other saiyan. That no good punk killed me too," Guldo fumed.  
  
"Fine then, the second wish will be to bring back those killed by Vegeta. Happy?" Spice sneered.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," Ginyu confessed," When do we start?"  
  
"Right now . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, back in HELL  
  
Ever since the departure of everything vile and nasty in HELL, the place had begun to turn back to normal. The sky had shifted in color back to its original yellow-orange tint, and the tranquility of the mountains and rolling plains finally overpowered the feeling of wanton destruction that had occurred hours earlier. Souls, or white wisps of spirit energy that contained them, cautiously floated around the place. Their ethereal bodies floated over Mez and Goz's bodies which still lay embedded under the rubble of HELL's office buildings. Thought they weren't capable of conscious thought, they could feel that everything wasn't right in their comfortable little world. More bodies of dead demons littered the landscape around the battle ring, frightening the clouds of spirit away when they saw them.  
  
The most gruesome occurrence of death was found not far under the hole in HELL's sky. A scorched body twitched on the ground, its lower body and arm blown away. It was Pikon, barely clinging to whatever he had left in him. He couldn't last long in his current state and needed help from a mighty healer. A call to one of the Kai's would be more than enough, but if he sacrificed even an ounce of strength to talk telepathically to one of them, it would be all over.  
  
"Darn, I'm not gonna make it," he wheezed to himself. A low rumbling began far off in the distance and quaked the ground Pikon lay on. What was it now? Had they returned? If only he were so lucky to be finished off by them . . .  
  
The intensity of the earthquake doubled, cracking the ground randomly and spreading the ground apart. As it became even stronger, the prison which had held the outlaws of Otherworld for so long began to break up. Slabs of rock slid off from the top and crashed down onto the tops of jail cells. Entire floors separated from the main foundation and slid down the artificial mountainside. The weight from the avalanche of stone and Kai metal picked up speed and decimated the entire side of the prison, leaving it nothing more than a clearly open cliff. What had been causing it though?  
  
The answer presented itself when pink light shone through the cracks in the floor of HELL. It flashed slowly but soon became rapid as a surge of Ki broke through the surface and left a gaping abyss in its wake. Plumes of smoke and dust rose from the darkness below, and from this destruction rose Buu, fresh from his fight with Dabura. He may have gained tons of strength from absorbing Baer and Dabura, but blasting through the millions of miles of rock that kept HELL and Purgatory apart drained him somewhat. The pink creation of Bibidi's may not be at the level he was at before dying at Goku's hand, but there was no doubt that he held the most terrifying power in the universe.  
  
"You really amaze me Buu. First you help me escape from the Dead Zone, then you manage to defeat Dabura with ease, and now we have made it to Otherworld without even breaking a sweat," Garlic Jr. applauded his newfound partner.  
  
Teen Buu grinned, his red pupils looking to the sky from his black colored eyes as he put on a cocky look. The debris from his entrance continued to fall from the sky, but through it Buu could see the bodies laying on the ground and the tear in Snakeway above, "Hmph."  
  
"What is it?" Garlic Jr. asked.  
  
Buu closed his eyes and parts of his body separated into globs before falling onto the ground. Each droplet of his body expanded in size and slithered along the dirt and grass until it found a body. The pink pieces swallowed Mez, Goz, and whatever other viable sources of energy they could find before rejoining with his body. Buu frowned when he noticed that his power hadn't increased at all. It seemed like his trip here would be a waste when he caught a faint glimmer of energy.  
  
"Buu?"  
  
The destroyer of worlds raised his hand to silence Garlic and headed towards the weak power without hesitation. Upon locating it, he smiled, "I remember you. You aren't strong, but you'll do."  
  
Pikon's eyes widened in horror as Buu reach out to his beaten body, "N . . . no. You . . . are supposed . . . to be dead," he somehow managed to say.  
  
Buu kept his smug smirk on his face and pulled a chunk of his flesh off his body. He dangled it playfully above his target, teasing Pikon before his final journey would begin. Buu dropped the pink flesh and it stretched over the dying warrior's body. Covered in darkness, Pikon screamed out telepathically with all his residual strength.  
  
King Kai's Planet  
  
'Why won't this stupid suitcase shut?' King Kai thought to himself as he struggled to put the final latch on his suitcase. A desperate cry of pain suddenly swept through his thoughts and the things he had packed flew out of the over-packed luggage, "What was that?" he asked himself. The North Kai tried to find the source of the transmission but had no luck. He denounced it as nothing and finished his packing.  
  
"You ready King Kai?" Gregory chirped. He carried two miniature suitcases of his own and Bubbles had on a baseball cap and a backpack.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," King Kai replied. Bubbles, Gregory, and himself gathered together and held on to each other. King Kai had Goku teach him Instant Transmission a while back, but this would be the first time he would actually get to use it, "Okay, Otherworld City, here we come!"  
  
In a blur the trio disappeared, leaving their three attackers on the planet under Goku's training gloves (which weighed three tons each). They had escaped one danger only to be confronted with a much greater one. But as they say, "out of the frying pot and into the fire".  
  
-----------------  
  
This chapter came out much faster this time, thank god. I know I promised more battles and stuff, but I needed to set this up in order to do that. Next chapter should begin the battling, so stick around. Here are the power levels for this chapter. So you don't have to go back and look at the first chapter again for some power levels, I'm updating all the major players levels in this chapter. As you can see, I'm building for something big.  
Teen Buu (Pikon and others in HELL absorbed): 590,000,000  
Armored Squadron (Movie 5)  
  
Salza: 18,000,000  
  
Neiz: 11,000,000  
  
Doore: 9,000,000  
  
Lord Slug: 500,000  
  
Medamacha: 32,000  
  
Angila: 46,000  
  
Dorodabo (Winged Guy in movie 4): 20,000  
  
Ginyu Force  
  
Captain Ginyu: 600,000  
  
Burter: 145,000  
  
Jeice: 130,000  
  
Recoome: 112,000  
  
Guldo: 60,000  
  
Kui: 40,000  
  
Dodoria: 80,000  
  
Zarbon: 120,000  
  
Spice Boys  
  
Spice: 4,000,000  
  
Vinegar(purple guy): 2,300,000  
  
Salt: 1,700,000  
  
Mustard (red, short): 1,250,000 


	10. Saiyan Reunion

Chapter 10: Saiyan Reunion  
  
Campsite  
  
The cackle and snap of the fire drowned out the sounds of the forest as the campers slept. Goten slept quietly, sucking on his thumb even at the age of seven. His counterpart, Trunks, was snoring heavily, a line of drool oozed down his cheek and onto his pillow. There was a sudden gust of wind around the campfire, almost blowing out the flames. Goku had returned for the night.  
  
Being a father of two, he was naturally worried about his kids. He wouldn't think of putting them in danger, even if Gohan was the strongest person in the universe after his mystic powers were awakened, "Hey Yamcha," Goku whispered, poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Bulma, don't hit me with a hammer! I didn't do it I promise!" Yamcha cried out from his sleep. He opened his eyes and shrieked in horror until his vision adjusted to the dim light of the fire, "Oh, Goku . . . sorry, I was having a nightmare or something," Yamcha explained, showing his embarrassment by putting his right hand behind his head.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that Yamcha . . . guess I was poking you too hard, "Goku chuckled, "I wanted to wake you up and tell you that I was going to help King Kai with a problem out on Snakeway."  
  
"Huh? What happened?" The former desert bandit asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much really. There is this really big hole on Snakeway and all of the bad people from HELL escaped, " Goku said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT!" Yamcha shouted, his jaw dropping open.  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake the kids up!" Goku whispered to him.  
  
Yamcha calmed down but his voice still trembled in fear as he murmured , "Are you crazy? Those guys are some bad dudes! Frieza and Cell alone are more than a handful!"  
  
"Ahh, you're just like Chi Chi. You worry too much. Those guys are pushovers actually, nothing I can't handle, " Goku confided in his old friend, "Just tell everybody that I'll be back tomorrow night, okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure about this Goku, " Yamcha responded, "But if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask us, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, don't sweat it. Vegeta and I should get some good training out of this, " the saiyan said confidently, "See ya!"  
  
Placing two fingers on his forehead, Goku disappeared in a flash and left Yamcha alone in the dark. Yamcha placed another log on the fire with a heavy heart before going back to his sleeping bag. He didn't care how strong Goku was now . . . dealing with all those villainous monsters would be dangerous. There was nothing he could do about it now though. Perhaps tomorrow morning would be different . . .  
  
Otherworld City  
  
It was a warm summer night in Otherworld, even though there were no seasons or weather for that matter. It was the every day of the week and every month of the year. It was comfortable to live in if you were a fighter training for the next tournament, or if you were one of the Kai's that visited every once in a while to check up on their pupils. Warriors and fighters from around the universe would travel for years to train on the planet with the others from their quadrant of space. It was quite an honor, and only the strongest of heart and body were invited to the beautiful planet that contained the city of angels.  
  
It was late into the night already, and the first moon of the planet was coming over the horizon. Most of the fighters had retired for the evening, but a few still trained within the Grand Kai's compound. The compound was full of green plants and encompassed almost a quarter of the planet. Unbeknown to its inhabitants, an impromptu tournament was about to begin. The winner would decide the fate of the universe.  
  
"I still don't get why we waited until night time to attack, "Nappa fumed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Because you moron," Cell hissed, slapping the saiyan's bald head, "at night all of the fighters return to their rooms to sleep." Nappa's face turned red in anger. Steam seemed to rise from his head as his hate reached a new peak.  
  
"Calm down Nappa, " Raditz said to his partner, "Don't do that again Cell, or you'll be sorry. I won't be held responsible for what he does to you. I do think he had a right to ask about this stupid plan of yours. What's the point?"  
  
Cell huffed, "Stupid? STUPID?? How dare you say my plan is stupid!" The mighty android flew towards the long haired saiyan with fists raised. Raditz poised himself to strike and awaited Cell's assault. The both swung at each other and missed. Cooler had grabbed Raditz's armor and pulled him away from the attack at the last second.  
  
"Because, if they are all together in one place, all it takes is one big boom to destroy them, Got the plan? Cooler's cold eyes pierced into Raditz's soul, unnerving him.  
  
"Y, yeah. I got you, " Kakarot brother answered as he shrugged away from Cooler.  
  
Frieza and the others had been watching in delight the whole time, "Darn brother, you always brake up a fight when it starts to get good!" Frieza snickered. Cooler immediately transported in front of his little brother and stared down to him. He erected his steel armor plating and it shone in the newborn moonlight.  
  
"Little brother, if you'd like to see a fight, I'd be glad to show you one," the upgraded Cooler sneered. He hated his brother more than anybody in the universe. He was weak, he was cocky, and he was their father's favorite.  
  
"Do I have to separate you two myself?" King Cold scolded his sons. He had remained in his alien looking third form the entire time, stating that he was too lazy to transform back into his previous level.  
  
"Do you really have to remain in that sickening form Cold?" Turliss asked as he walked in front of the crowned king of catastrophe and towards his saiyan brethren.  
  
"You're still here Turliss? I thought you had put your smelly tail in between your legs and ran away, " King Cold rudely shot back, "You're far too weak to be of any good to this fight, along with your bald buddy Nappa."  
  
The factions of evil quarreled amongst themselves, raising their voices to the point that they were almost found out. Call it great timing, or call it luck, but the time for attack came a few words into their bickering.  
  
"That's all of them," Android #20, the robot resembling Dr. Gero announced, "Every last one of the warriors in the compound have gone in for the night," The good doctor no longer saw with his eyes anymore, but rather he saw the world through complex sensors that measured, heat, power level, and potential energy output. An added bonus was being able to see in the dark.  
  
"Alright then, " Cell said loud enough to get everybody's attention, "I'll go in and destroy these horrid warriors of virtue. Otherworld will be a better place with a few less 'Goku's'." Cell spread his green, black spotted wings and prepared to soar above the Grand Kai's mansion. Before he could fly into action, he felt a spike in power surging from one of the saiyans. It was Nappa.  
  
The bulky saiyan's eyes had rolled back into his head, and a primal scream escaped his lips. His monkey-like tail swung furiously back and forth behind his body and veins protruded from his skin. The group of androids and freaks of nature were shocked at this occurrence, but Raditz and Turliss knew what was happening.  
  
The full moon had finally risen.  
  
Capsule Corporation, Training Room  
  
It had been a rough day for the prince of all saiyans, but he had managed to get through it . . . Bulma had finally fallen asleep, and when her head hit the pillow, Vegeta was right back at training. The weak thrusts of his punches showed that he was drained, but Vegeta wouldn't let his woman defeat him. Sweat beaded down his forehead and dropped off his chin, his breathing had become labored and rough. Vegeta had put his heart into training today, and he was bordering on exhaustion.  
  
'Just one more punch,' he told himself. Vegeta lunged forward and threw his last attack in 300 times gravity. To his surprise Goku suddenly appeared in front of him and it connected with his gut.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Goku keeled over in pain, clutching his stomach, "Good evening to you to Vegeta," he winced in pain.  
  
"Hmph, that's what you get for visiting unannounced," Vegeta chuckled while he grabbed a clean towel from the rack and turned off the gravity generator, "What brings you here at this hour?"  
  
Goku smiled. Not a happy smile, but a very cocky, smug smile, "Up for some more training?"  
  
Goku wants to train with Vegeta? This was highly peculiar. Vegeta replied with an unsure look, "Train . . . with you Kakarot? Ha ha ha, that's rich."  
  
"I'm serious Vegeta. Otherworld is in trouble. Snakeway has blown up and there is a huge hole in the top layer of HELL. Frieza, Cell . . . all of our enemies have escaped," Goku told his comrade.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta looked amazed at this information, 'I could finally get my revenge against those who have wronged me. Yes! This is the chance I've been looking for!'  
  
"So?" Goku asked.  
  
"I like how you think Kakarot. Give me a Sensu Bean and let's go!" 


	11. Z Fighters to the Rescue!

Chapter 11: Z Fighters to the Rescue  
  
"It's time . . ." Captain Ginyu said from inside the witch Baba's body, "Is everybody ready?"  
  
"Yeah cap'n, let's get this show on the road!" Jeice shouted, placing his hand on Captain Baba's shoulder. The entire army of sinister fiends had lined up behind the captain and Jeice, and they too placed a hand on the shoulder of the person in front of them. Baba's soul was trapped inside Ginyu's body, and had been tied up and strung over Recoome's shoulder. As soon as the transfer was complete, Ginyu would once again regain his body and wreak havoc on Earth.  
  
"Woo hoo! Let's go then boys and girls!" The captain screamed as he clutched onto Baba's crystal ball. He chanted the words that Lord Slug had torn from the witch's psyche and in an instant the entire mambo line of sorry villains vanished with only a high pitched screech zinging through the air.  
  
Earth: Early Morning  
  
The plucky aliens and monsters appeared with the same familiar whistle that they had left Otherworld with, but with one difference. Their bodies were strewn about the countryside, hanging from trees, stuck face down in babbling brooks, caught face to face with a nest of angry bees . . .  
  
"GINYU!" Salza screamed in pain as an entire hive of hornets chased him over the hills and through the mountains.  
  
"Whoops, guess I need to work on the landing," The captain chuckled to himself, "Is everybody here?" Dozens of angry voices and curses responded to his call, but all had been accounted for. From Baba's body, the Captain eagerly searched for Recoome and his delicate cargo, "Recoome! RECOOME!"  
  
"Yeah cap'n? Recoome replied from under a tree. Ginyu turned towards the bumbling fighter's voice and almost fainted.  
  
"GET OFF MY BODY!!" he yelled at the top of the witch's petite lungs. Baba was wiggling to get loose from the orange haired imbecile's weight and was getting smothered in the process!  
  
"Oh, sorry," Recoome goofily replied. He stood up and pulled Ginyu's body from the dented earth they had created while sitting, and brushed the captain's body off as best he could. Baba could help but giggle through the ropes and gag that had been placed around Captain Ginyu's body as Recoome tickled her inadvertently.  
  
"You MORON!! Step back!" Ginyu/Baba shouted. Recoome saw the anger flare in his captain's eyes and dived for cover. Everybody else that was watching ducked and covered their heads. From Ginyu's body, Baba stared in utter horror with eyes wide open as she watched herself in an out of body experience, "Change NOW!"  
  
The sky darkened around the two and a stream of yellow energy filled the void between them. The golden beam struck Ginyu's body hard, slamming it against a tree. The waves of energy undulated up and down and Baba's spirit was forced out of Ginyu's body, moving through the yellow slipstream and past Ginyu's spirit as they returned to their respective vessels.  
  
As the transfer ended, Ginyu flexed his muscles once and ripped apart the thin bindings that had held Baba in check. He tore off the white gag in his mouth and threw it to the ground, "He he, we're here boys, welcome to Earth."  
  
Campsite  
  
The fire was almost out, smoldering ever so faintly in the morning light coming over the horizon. None of the campers were up yet, but someone was there, watching them as they slept.  
  
Gohan's eye twitched, then his cheek. He could feel something in his sleep, something evil . . . something very far away. The rest of his time became restless, and before he knew it he was awake.  
  
"Piccolo, I know you're here. It's about Dad isn't it," Gohan said lightly so as to not wake up the others, "I could feel him leave last night, but I don't know where."  
  
"Yeah Gohan, it's been bothering me too. I got a weird feeling yesterday when meditating up on the Lookout and Dende said he sensed something too. There a problem in Otherworld, I know it," Piccolo told his former student.  
  
"And you want to go check it out, don't you?" Gohan asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, you read my mind," the green namek warrior replied with a grin of his own, "Wake the boys, we might need their help too."  
  
"Right," Gohan replied reluctantly, "Hey Piccolo, how do you expect to get there, to Otherworld I mean?"  
  
Piccolo replied with nothing more than another smirk as he placed two fingers on his forehead. With a shriek his body disappeared and reappeared directly behind Gohan's, "I've been training with your dad these last couple months and have learned a few tricks. Pretty cool huh . . ."  
  
"Ha ha, nice Piccolo. You've really got to teach me one of these days too," Gohan stretched his arms behind his head, then did a few squats before putting on his red training gi.  
  
"I'll meet you up on the Lookout in a few minutes. We'll leave from there," Piccolo informed Goku's first son.  
  
Gohan nodded to his long time friend, and before he knew it the namek was off towards the top of the world. The half-saiyan groggily put his training boots on and stumbled over to his little brother and his friend's sleeping bag. The two were snoring loudly, still sucking their thumbs even at the ages of nine and ten. He shook them lightly to wake them up. He then shook them again . . . and again . . . and again. Gohan was getting slightly perturbed to have to try this hard to wake up two kids. He was going to shout but stopped when he came up with an idea. He grabbed both of their noses and held them shut. The pre-teens struggled for air and immediately sat up at attention.  
  
"Geez, why did you do that Gohan?" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you big meanie!" Goten added.  
  
Gohan was going to explain why he had to wake them up like that, but he chose not to and instead told him of the other thing, "Get your clothes on guys. We're going to go have an adventure."  
  
"Really?" Goten asked excitedly.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and eagerly nodded. Not impressed, but bored with how the camping trip had turned out so far, Trunks agreed to Gohan's order and got dressed along with Goten. Soon they were ready to go and had a quick breakfast of rice balls that were made the night before. Before leaving, Gohan walked over to the still sleeping Yamcha and prodded him a few times in the chest.  
  
"BULMA! I swear her and I are just friends! Put down the chair! NOOOO!!!" Yamcha screamed as he awoke from another nightmare and to the faces of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten.  
  
"He's got issues . . ." Trunks said under his breath as he crossed his arms and looked down towards the ground unapprovingly.  
  
"Hey guys, what seems to be the problem?" Yamcha replied quickly, hoping they hadn't heard his recent outburst.  
  
"We're gonna leave for the day and go see Piccolo at the Lookout. I wanted to tell you so you knew where we'd be," Gohan explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Have fun guys," Yamcha smiled and waved. Gohan waved back as he floated up into the air with the two other saiyan boys. White auras formed around their body as they summoned their energy to fly and they zoomed off, high into the sky and over the clouds.  
  
Yamcha's smile faded as he remembered about Goku's message," Oh crap! I forgot to tell them about Goku!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine," Krillin said from his sleeping bag, looking as though he was still unawake, "Man . . . they get to have all the fun . . ."  
  
"Didn't know you were up man," Yamcha said in Krillin's direction. He was met with snores and hung his head in disappointment, "Man . . . this really sucks."  
  
Earth: Villain Rendezvous  
  
There were sniggers and chuckles to be heard all around as the group of baddies decided on what to do with Baba. Captain Ginyu had confiscated her magic crystal ball and was playing catch with it. Without it, the witch was absolutely useless. Baba couldn't use her powers, fly, or even see her own fate. She was frightened, but remained strong in the most trying time of her life, "You guys are nothing more than bullies. If-"  
  
"Shut up wench," Dodoria sneered as he slapped Baba across the face. She held back her tears and rubbed the red spot on her cheek instead, "Nothing is going to happen. There's no way we can be stopped. Even by the likes of Goku. Even if he tried, the problem of Frieza and the othe-"  
  
"Dodoria . . . do NOT mess this up by telling her our little plan, got that?" Zarbon ordered his companion with a fist to his stomach. The spiky, pink warrior nodded in agreement painfully, walking away from the conversation to hold his aching gut.  
  
"Hey Salza, catch this!" Ginyu shouted as he tossed Baba's crystal ball at lightning speed towards the Armored Squadron's leader. The blond hair pretty boy responded with an energy blast that shattered the ball into a million pieces.  
  
"Your games are weak Ginyu," Salza replied, "Ze next time we play, it's for keeps."  
  
The Ginyu force eyed the Armored Squadron angrily, hissing and sneering at each other. But before anything could break out, a cooler head on the Captain's side prevailed and a battle was averted, "Fine. But now I think we should dispose of this piece of rotting flesh in our mist," Ginyu suggested. He held out an open palm and began to collect pink energy at the center. It cracked and popped and remained the size of a ball, but held enough pow to rip a good chunk out of the ground and destroy Baba, "Goodbye witch. Thanks for the help! HA HA HA!"  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light poured into every evil being's eyes, temporarily stunning their senses and numbing them to reality. Through the intense white light, two bodies dashed and flew in and out of the crowd. When the light finally subsided, another person stood in place of Baba. He wore baggy white pants, a heavy looking, navy colored long sleeve shirt, and a white sash draped over his left shoulder.  
  
"What the-" Captain Ginyu shouted in surprise, "who the heck is this guy?"  
  
Baba's hero stood unmoving inside the horde of evil fighters, smirking confidently as he surveyed his surroundings. As many of the others regained the use of their eyes, somebody spoke up.  
  
"Well what do you know, it's baldy!" the man known as Daizu shouted. He was one of Turliss' men, and was tough as nails. He wore saiyan armor, like many of the warriors surrounding this new challenger, and his black hair was tied up in a ponytail that went to the middle of his muscular back.  
  
"It's Tien you sewer rat, and don't you forget it," the tough and powerful fighter responded. His third eye closed for a moment and his thoughts called out to his life-long companion, 'Chaozu, is Baba safe?' he asked telepathically.  
  
'Yeah Tien, I got her tight in my arms and I won't let go until we find someplace safe!' the psychic emperor child replied.  
  
'Get some of the others here as soon as she's safe, got it?' Tien ordered his friend urgently.  
  
'Gotcha. Get out of there if it gets to tough, okay?' Chaozu communicated back. Off in the far distance a dot on the horizon lit up and then zoomed off into the distance with a sparkle.  
  
While Tien had been talking to his sparring partner, a few of the fighters had trapped him and were circling him, anxious for a fight, "You better watch how you talk to me baldy. I've grown much stronger since the last time I fought you. You'll be lucky to escape with your life!" Daizu charged Tien suddenly and struck the three eyed warrior with a nasty chop to the neck. The saiyan looking combatant's fist connected with Tien's shoulder bounced off like it had hit solid stone, "OWWW!" Every bone in Daizu's hand had simultaneously broken and he did what he could to cradle his now lame arm.  
  
"Don't call me baldy you little punk!" Tien raised his power to unheard of heights out of the blue and pure energy shot out of each pore of his skin. He shone golden for a few seconds as the power he had kept in check surged outward in every direction. Daizu was obliterated into nothing more than ash in a matter of seconds . . . The others that had watched were in complete shock and couldn't move a muscle, "You're not the only one that got stronger over the years!"  
  
"You took him out like it was nothing at all," Gamen dumbfoundedly announced. The red skin of the Indian looking warrior began to sizzle as his rage started to take hold of his emotions, "You were nothing at all last time I remember. And this time will be no different. Razen, Lagasay, Kako . . . LET'S GET HIM!"  
  
The rest of Turliss' gang bum rushed Tien and initiated a flurry of punches and energy beams. The two short purple twins, Lagasay and Razen threw ball after ball of energy at Tien, causing him to dodge their attacks. When he did, the huge Gamen was there to pound him into the ground with both of his fists. As the mighty space punk's fists came crashing down, Tien crossed his wrists above his head and blocked the attack. The blow was deflected but the silver and pink cyborg put its thrusters into overdrive and delivered a crushing punch to Tien's gut. The former champion of the martial arts tournament shrugged off the beefy Gamen and punched Kako the cyborg straight in the face, shattering an eyepiece with his over exuberant force. As the twins fired another volley of blasts, Tien countered with a double Dodonpa ray from each of his index fingers that ripped through their orbs of energy.  
  
The beams continued on and connected with Lagasay and Razen, rocketing their bodies towards the ground at break-neck speeds. They reached the ground and were embedded into it with the attack's strength, but the twins were quick to show their resiliency and shot back up through the piles of stone. Tien sped towards a safe spot and landed in a green, open meadow as the evil unit regrouped.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all. Looks like I'm going to have to take it up a notch!" Tien yelled out as he flew up in the air above the crowd and created a triangle with his hands. He could feel his power doubling and flowing into his limbs as he readied for the next attack. The targets within his triangle sight were enlarged like a sniper scope as he focused all the energy into that one area. The surplus Ki sparked from his hands and filled the space between his hands and Tien screamed out the name of his most power attack," TRI . . . BEAM . . . CANNON!"  
  
Light once again filled the entire sky and came crashing down with an unholy vengeance.  
  
--------------  
  
Lots of new stuff this time. I'll just post who fought this chapter instead of doing everybody . . .  
Power Levels  
  
Tien: 300,000  
Gamen: 50,000 Razen: 20,000 Lagasay: 20,000 Kako: 12,000 Daizu: 18,000  
Think that about covers the battle, but you can bet there will be tons more next chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so I hope this tides everybody over until I can get it finished. ENJOY! 


	12. Calling All Heroes

Chapter 12: Calling All Heroes  
  
The unrelenting floodgates of hell had swung wide open in horrible glory. The attacks seemed to come simultaneously, without any communication at all between the separated vile creatures waging war on both the human race and the beings living in Otherworld.  
  
Otherworld  
  
All it took was one glance at Otherworld's moon, and Nappa began his beastly transformation. From his nearly hairless skin, brown fur began to spurt forth, covering Nappa's entire body. His muscles bulged and expanded, stretching out his saiyan armor almost to its breaking point. The monkey- like tail hanging from his lower back grew along with him and matched his new appearance perfectly. With a long, fanged snout and dark, red eyes, Nappa was a menacing monster bigger than most of the buildings in the city.  
  
"These little ones won't know what hit them! HA HA HA!" his voice boomed over the darkened compound. Nappa opened his horrible beast mouth as far as it would go and a huge ball of light grew in the void it created. The saiyan willed it to grow bigger and bigger, until his jaws could open no further. When it reached its full size, the monster (or Ooarzu) Nappa puked it out, launching the deadly projectile towards the Grand Kai's Mansion.  
  
"These saiyans, they never cease to amaze me!" Cooler laughed as the yellow streak of energy lit up the night sky and cast its light over the other villains as it passed overhead. The others remained in awe as Nappa took complete control of the situation.  
  
"What is that?" one of the South Kai's students screamed while running out of his dorm, "Oh no! Everybody run! We're under attack!"  
  
Disbelief and pandemonium spread like wildfire but it was to no avail. Nobody could escape the blast as it ripped through the walls of the building like paper and detonated. Double shockwaves spread in an instant, vaporizing the heroes closest to its epicenter, and maiming the luckier ones. The Grand Kai's mansion was engulfed in flames, and those that had chosen to bunk elsewhere were now running to the aid of their friends or colleagues.  
  
Ooarzu Nappa stormed into the citadel, sending large chunks of stone falling from the wall. As more of the perimeter gave way, his hairy, redwood tree sized legs pushed forward his massive body and tumbled the remainder of the section of the reinforced concrete. He stormed full speed towards the burning mansion and began to selectively stomp on the would-be rescuers as they feverish tried to put out the fires.  
  
"Ha ha!" Nappa's voice roared in the darkness, "Nobody escapes alive!" His huge feet came down upon many in the near darkness, and the few that saw it coming could only see his evil red eyes before they were squashed into nothing.  
  
"You heard the man! Clean the rest of the trash up!" Raditz screamed before he flew off at top speed to assist in the melee. Turliss and Cooler were soon to follow, and after a few moments of reluctance, Frieza, Cell, and the others joined in. Momentarily flashes of light filled the night sky as small skirmishes erupted all over the place. The villains had the element of surprise, and had the upper hand. Their combined power dwarfed anybody that challenged them. People were decapitated, their flesh was charred beyond recognition . . . the nastiness of this new terror cell knew no bounds.  
  
In a matter of minutes, only rubble remained of what once was a spectacular and beautiful resort of the Grand Kai. The first phase of their plan was now complete.  
  
Meanwhile, Back on Earth  
  
"Whoa!" Dende said as he jumped back, "Did you feel that Mr. Popo?" Looking over to the caretaker of the lookout, he saw that Mr. Popo's watering was way off. The water poured from the can and onto the greens-keeper's shoes, soaking them.  
  
"I felt it Dende," he finally replied.  
  
"Me too,"  
  
"Piccolo!" Dende shouted in excitement, "What brings you here?"  
  
"The same thing that worries you . . ." the namek warrior responded.  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Goten landed on the lookout only a few seconds after Piccolo, and all of them had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"I got that funny feeling in my stomach again," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Goten agreed as he rubbed his belly.  
  
"It was like a huge explosion of power just exploded all around the world. I'm worried that somebody with that type of power would only do so for a reason.  
  
"It was Tien," Gohan interrupted," I'd recognize his energy level anywhere." The Lookout got quiet once again as they searched for the exact point that Tien was fighting, but before they were able to, another explosion of energy stung their senses.  
  
"Ow!" Goten cried out as his inexperienced skills were overloaded by the instant input, "That hurt my head,"  
  
The others noticed it and where quick to ascertain the situation, "That power was no joke. Nobody on Earth has that type of power. It wasn't coming from Earth either . . . it was faint but I'm sure that last surge came from Otherworld!" Piccolo declared.  
  
"This is NOT good. I felt around a dozen more of that type of energy levels and about a hundred suddenly disappear without a trace," Gohan said, his eyes closed in concentration. Dende and Mr. Popo looked amazed as the events unfolded before them. As guardian, Dende knew he was powerless to do anything about it, but with Piccolo and the others there, at least they would stand a chance.  
  
"Ahh geez!" Gohan said with a worried tone, "A few more power levels just vanished!"  
  
"We can't stay here much longer. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, come on . . . we're heading to Otherworld!" Piccolo commanded as he placed two fingers on his forehead, "Dende, I want to contact Krillin immediately and have him find Tien."  
  
"Why don't you guys help him?" Dende asked his former friend and guardian.  
  
"Because . . . there was another power level I felt for only a moment. It was so quick, it felt like a ghost . . . but it was enormous. If we can't contain these people in Otherworld, then the universe doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Dende nodded, and the group of four disappeared. He wondered though . . . he wondered if the other person he spoke of was . . . No, that couldn't be true. If it was, then all life as he knew it would be erased.  
  
Campsite  
  
Yamcha had already packed up his belongings. He was ready to head home. It was only the second day of the trip, but he knew that in all likeliness it was over the moment Goku left. And he was looking forward to being able to hang with his old friends for the last four months too!  
  
"Hey Krillin, I'm gonna head out. If they come back, tell them I went off to do some training," Yamcha told his buddy.  
  
"Yeah bro, whatever," Krillin said, barely able to contain his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, if you want me to lie to them, don't you want to come with something a bit more believable?" Krillin couldn't help it, and keeled over in laughter, "Yamcha, training? HA HA HA! That's a riot!"  
  
Yamcha was noticeably irritated, his teeth grinding inside his mouth, "Oh yeah? Well I'll let you know that I DO plan on training!"  
  
"Righttttt . . . SURE you do," Krillin joked back with his friend. As Krillin teased Yamcha a little more, a white streak zoomed over head. It sounded like an airliner flying overhead, but the two fighters knew better than to think that.  
  
"Did that look a little like Chaozu, or was it just me?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Nah, you were right, but what was he in a hurry for?" Krillin responded, "Looked like he was carrying something too."  
  
"Let's go find out . . ." Yamcha said. He took the skies immediately along with Krillin and came up behind Chaozu. It only took a second for Chaozu to notice them and stop.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you!" Chaozu exclaimed, "Tien's in trouble, and the- "  
  
"Slow down Chaozu, tell us what's going on," Krillin calmly asked.  
  
"Whoa! Is that Baba!" Yamcha blurted out as Chaozu turned around.  
  
"Yeah, Tien and I saved her from the Ginyu Force, that's how this whole thing got started."  
  
"Don't be such a joker, we are serious Chaozu, tell us what really happened," Krillin said.  
  
"He's . . . telling the truth," Baba managed to squeak out in a weakened voice.  
  
"Baba, you're okay!" Chaozu shouted.  
  
"Yeah . . . BUT GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I HATE HEIGHTS!" she screamed  
  
"We're almost to Master Roshi's house, you'll be safe there," Chaozu replied, "I'll tell you guys the rest of the story along the way."  
The trio flew as fast as they could and arrived at Kame House in record time. After a quick explanation and much persuasion, the Turtle Hermit allowed his sister to stay with him, TEMPORARILY. Chaozu had managed to maintain a psychic link with Tien the entire time, but was unable to get a hold of him. It was as though Tien had shut himself off from the world.  
  
"I'm worried, you guys we have to go now!" Chaozu commanded.  
  
"Right, I'm ready," Yamcha had gone inside and put on his vintage Gi back from the days of training with Master Roshi. It still fit well, and the red dye hadn't faded at all after all those years without wear. Krillin was finding it harder to leave than he had expected . . .  
  
"No 18, I want you to stay here. I can handle it!"  
  
"Krillin, don't give me that, I can more than handle myself," # 18 countered, "You could use my help from what your other friends have said."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No, it's final. I'm going with you whether you like it or not," the beautiful blond harshly replied, "Mr. Roshi, could you look after Marin while we're gone?"  
  
"Yeah, you can count on me, heh," Master Roshi replied as he kept a watchful eye on his sister.  
  
18 walked over to her daughter that had been left inside and lovingly rubbed her hand over little Marin's blond hair, "Mommy and daddy are going out for a while, so Grandpa Roshi is going to be your babysitter, okay?" Marin nodded slowly, looking a little sad that her parents were leaving her, "Don't be worried, Puar and Oolong will keep you company, okay?" Eighteen gazed over at Oolong with an evil eye to make sure he understood.  
  
"Oh yeah! We'll have lots of fun together!" the short pig looking shape- shifter nervously replied.  
  
"Yamcha, watch out for yourself, okay?" Puar called out to her lifetime companion as she waved with her paws.  
  
"Yeah Puar, I'll stop by and hang out when we get back," the cute shape- shifting cat almost cried but continued to exchange waves of the hand as Chaozu took off. Yamcha jumped up into the air and powered up, soaring fast to catch up with their white-skinned psychic friend. Krillin and 18 said their goodbyes to Marin and kissed her quickly on the cheek before taking to the great blue sky themselves. The waves crashed all around the tiny island of the Turtle Hermit, and the palm trees swayed in the warm wind of the tropical ocean. It was quiet, the calm before the storm . . .  
  
--------------- Power Levels  
  
Ooarzu Nappa: 13,000,000  
  
Chaozu: 180,000 Krillin: 325,000 Yamcha: 260,000 # 18: 20,000,000 


	13. The Heavens Tremble

Chapter 13: The Heavens Tremble  
  
The path of Tien's attack seared the sky as it descended, causing the air to screech out in pain.  
  
Gamen barely managed to jump out of the way of the blast but the others weren't so lucky, "Kako, MOVE!" The cyborg's eye cackled from the energy output in his body as he looked into the cascading explosion. The afterburner's on Kako's half-robot body fired up but failed to kick in. Heat from Tien's attack had boiled the fuel inside his body . . . Thousands of little explosions tore through his tissue and metal frame and his skin exploded before the blast even touched him.  
  
"NOOO!" Lagasay screamed horrifically when the beam pounded the ground and burned through his twin brother. The yellow explosion spread across the ground at a terrifying rate of speed and engulfed the forest around it. Gamen and Lagasay found themselves running away to cheat death, along with the other warriors that had chosen to watch the fight unfold. As the blast began to fade away, the plump purple fighter frantically searched the sky for Tien, "You killed my brother! You bastard! You'll pay for that!" His muscles tensed up and veins shout out of his arms and forehead while he collected energy for his next attack.  
  
Gamen was quick to get back on his feet and flew to Lagasay's side immediately, "Where is he?" The monstrous man roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
"There!" Lagasay cried out as he let a massive beam of energy loose into the sky. Tien disappeared like a shadow in the dark and appeared only a few feet away as the first attack sailed harmlessly into space.  
  
"I got him!" Gamen told the last surviving member of their group as he shot two red Ki beams in Tien's direction. The warrior monk was just too much for them, and he easily dodged both attacks, "He's too fast, he doesn't stay in one place long enough!" Gamen said, some panic coming out in his voice. Tien's suddenly materialized in front of both of them with a cold, expressionless face. Two orbs of light were building within the palms of his hands, each with a specific target in mind. Lagasay and Gamen just stood still, their hands still raised in the air from their last failed attempts to shoot down their enemy. Their mouths dropped and eyes opened wide in shock as the helplessly watched Tien stick his hands against their chests.  
  
"He's just . . . ." Lagasay began.  
  
"Too fast . . . '" Gamen added. Tien's lips twinged and his brow tightened as he let loose a huge amount of power into his attack. His battle cry alone was enough to send the two flying, but they needed to die.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!" His blasts ripped through the other two fighters and cloaked their bodies in dull yellow light before spreading their radius to overwhelm them. Gamen and Lagasay flew apart like burning paper and their ashes were scattered to all corners of the globe as Tien's ferocious assault concluded. As the smoke cleared from the battlefield, it was obvious to everybody watching who the victor was.  
  
The remaining villains looked increasingly agitated and worried as they looked on. Tien was proving to be much more of a problem than some of them had remembered him to be. Tien's breathing seemed to be labored after his last attack, but even so none of the others wanted to try their luck against him.  
  
"Hey Kui, why don't you take him on next?" Dodoria said as he shot an uneasy look to his comrade on his right.  
  
"Me? Why don't you Dodoria?" the cowardly Kui shot back, "Or what about you Zarbon? You could take him on easily!"  
  
Zarbon looked unnerved as usual, keeping himself poised under the recent developments, 'I doubt I could take this guy on, even in my monster form. After what he did to that group of five guys, it would be impossible for me to do it by myself!' Frieza's dashing right-hand man thought to himself, "I don't think so Kui, mind your own business."  
  
"Imbeciles, weaklings, COWARDS!" Captain Ginyu's voice boomed from not too far away, "How dare you call yourself warriors! I don't see why Frieza even bothered to hire your guys in the first place . . . YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" Ginyu's anger manifested itself into a surge of energy that erupted from his body in all directions as he powered up. Those close to him found it difficult to maintain their footing and some actually had to dodge shrapnel from exploding trees, "My boy's will show you how it's done, right?" he said while giving the Ginyu Force the evil eye.  
  
"Righto cap'n'!" Jeice shouted as he saluted his fearless leader.  
  
"Yeah!" The other Ginyu members agreed in unison as they struck an impromptu pose to impress everybody.  
  
"Ha! That's the spirit men! All of you other sissies can wait here and allow more fighters to come, but we are taking this guy out now! COME ON!" Captain Ginyu smirked as he struck a pose and pointed to Tien. The members of the Ginyu force immediately took flight at top speeds toward him and laughed hysterically.  
  
"You're gonna die baldy!" Guldo puffed as he flew past other villains that had chose not to fight.  
  
"I call dibs on his head!" Burter screeched as the wind blew past him, "I want to see it roll!"  
  
Their giddy laughter continued and they closed in on Tien with amazing speed. They flew in sporadic, circling flight patterns and Tien was having problems keeping track of them. These guys were in a totally different league from the ones he had just fought. Things didn't look good.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE!" Burter shrieked as he suddenly flew ahead of everybody and readied his strike. Tien was caught off-guard and wasn't able to put up any type of defense against the tall, blue skinned monster. He winced and prepared for the worse . . .  
  
The sound of lightning and thunder interrupted Tien's tranquil moment and he looked up. It was his lucky day. Krillin had delivered a nasty kick directly into Burter's jaw and it sent the scaly alien skidding across the ground. Guldo was still next in line to deliver a crushing attack, but thankfully, lightning struck twice in the same place. Yamcha delivered a mind-blowing drop kick to the time-bender and then round-housed the green midget through a nearby tree.  
  
"Heh, I forgot how much fun it is to fight," the old desert bandit smirked as he lined up next to his old friend and got into a fighting stance. Jeice and Recoome stopped dead in their tracks as two more people joined Tien's side.  
  
"Tien you're okay!" Chaozu cried out. He was ecstatic and rushed to embrace his long-time buddy.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Tien grinned, "and I see you brought the Mrs. along too Krillin."  
  
"I wouldn't say 'brought', more like she tagged along . . ." Krillin responded.  
  
"What was that Krillin?" number Eighteen shouted angrily.  
  
"Nothing, NOTHING honey! I'm glad you came along with us, we could really use your help!" Krillin quickly recovered.  
  
"Five on Five huh? That hardly seems fair," Captain Ginyu stated, "You guys are no fun. We have places to go and people to see. You leave me no choice but to OBLITERATE YOU! EVERYBODY ATTACK NOOOOOW!"  
  
That was all the push the others needed. Countless numbers of villains sprung out of the trees and added to the numbers of the ready and waiting Ginyu Force. Tien and the others were lined up and poised to fight, but would it be enough against an army of evil?  
  
-------------------  
  
This chapter is a little shorter than some of my other ones, and that is because if I continued to write it, it would have gotten INSANELY long due to the second part (which will now become the second chapter). I still think this chapter was pretty good though . . . Anyways, here are the power levels for this chapter. If you want to know the good guy power levels and Turliss' gang's PL, check out the last two chapters. Otherwise, here are the levels of the new baddies I brought into this chapter. When people actually are mentioned in the next chapter or two, there will be many more.  
  
Zarbon: 120,000  
  
Kui: 40,000  
  
Dodoria: 80,000  
  
Captain Ginyu: 600,000  
  
Guldo: 60,000  
  
Recoome: 112,000  
  
Jeice: 130,000  
  
Burter: 145,000 


End file.
